La curiosidad me enamoró
by Midori-San23
Summary: Una chica que sin pensarlo huyó del infierno del que vivía, adentrándose a un bosque sin saber que desde hay su vida cambiaría y viviría aventuras y sorpresas junto a sus nuevos amigos.
1. escape & Familia

_Hola!, pues les vengo a traer un fic un poco loco xD espero y les guste_

 _ **Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _Sin más que decir, a leer!._

* * *

 _ **La curiosidad me enamoró**_

Vuelve aquí estúpida rubia!- gritó una mujer de 43 años, cabellos plateados y ojos cafés tan mierda como lo era ella.

Lucy solo quería huir, solo eso quería y sin mirar a tras siguió corriendo alejándose más de esos gritos infernales de su madrastra.

Al llegar a un bosque pudo respirar tranquilamente, no se le ocurría un mejor lugar para escapar como el bosque, desde pequeña que siempre lo había admirado, siempre fue amante de lo misterioso y desde que vio aquel bosque el cual se postraba orgulloso delante de ella le dio tanta curiosidad para adentrarse a él y conocer lo que había en él.

Con pasos seguros camino adentrándose en aquel hermoso bosque, arboles grandes y majestuosos se mostraban a lo largo del camino que ella había elegido, cuando sintió como los rayos del sol cegaban su vista camino un poco lento y con una mano alzada protegiendo sus ojos pudo ver lo que había delante de sus narices.

Estaba al frente de un precipicio, el cual al acercarse pudo saber que estaba a una altura bastante alta, árboles en todas partes se podía ver, montañas verdosas se podían admirar y el sonido de los animales de aquel bosque se podía escuchar gracias al silencio de aquel hermoso bosque.

Estaba relajada mirando todo y a la ves nada hasta que escuchó un crujido de una rama, se voltio a su derecha y pudo apreciar a lo que seguramente sería su muerte.

Un lobo, con postura orgullosa, de pelaje tan hermoso como aquel atardecer que iluminaba aquel cielo, tonos rojizos se divisaban en aquel hermoso pelaje, unos hermosos ojos verdosos y un porte del cual seguramente sería su perdición.

Ella retrocedió un poco y pudo ver con miedo que aquel lobo avanzó un paso, no sabía que hacer, no quería morir tan joven, apenas y tenía 17 años! Y su vida era una mierda de la cual quería olvidarse y por eso escapo cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora se encontraba cara a cara de lo que seguramente sería su fin en este mundo cruel.

P-por favor no me mates ¿sí?, mi vida ha sido muy difícil desde que nací y no quiero morir ahora justo cuando me escape del mismísimo infierno donde vivía- le decía con vos tan débil como si aquel lobo pudiera entenderla-por favor.

El la siguió mirando profundamente, como si estuviese encontrando algo en sus ojos y de un momento a otro se transformó en un hombre, en un hombre tan atractivo que Lucy casi babea al solo verlo con unos pantalones.

Tranquila, me llamo Natsu, Nasu Dragneel y soy el dueño de esta tierra y más haya de aquellas montañas, sabes que este bosque está lleno de animales los cuales fácilmente podrían matarte en una noche?.

Lucy no sabía que decir, sabía que el bosque era peligroso, pero no le importo nada cuando huyo de su antiguo hogar.

Sé que es peligroso, pero solo quería huir del infierno del que vivía, Natsu solo quiero alejarme de esta ciudad e irme muy lejos- le dijo mirándolo como si fuese su última oportunidad de vivir a pesar de que minutos atrás decía lo contrario.

Mira Lucy, ven conmigo y hablaremos haya si? Esta anocheciendo y lo que menos quieres es morir ahora después de que conseguiste tu libertad ¿no?- le dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa que Lucy confió a pesar de que era un hombre lobo.

Natsu elevó su mano tendiéndosela a Lucy la cual tímidamente la tomo y caminaron al rumbo que aquel chico marcaba, pasaron unos minutos y pudo divisar a varias personas, tiendas y cabañas adaptándose a aquel bosque.

Al llegar a donde estaban todas aquellas personas, vio a hombres y mujeres y niños.

Bien chicos, ella es…-me miro diciendo que tenía que decir mi nombre y con un poco de miedo dije.

L-Lucy Heartfilia-dijo y todos miraban a Natsu sin entender nada y Natsu tomo la palabra nuevamente.

Encontré a esta chica caminado en nuestro territorio y me intriga saber el porqué, ¿nos puedes decir Lucy?- dijo con una vos demandante, mire a todos quienes me veían expectantes y solté un suspiro, no me quedaba de otra que contar mi historia.

Bueno, todo comenzó con una pareja la cual fueron mis padres, mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi padre nunca pudo superar su perdida dándome la culpa por su muerte, desde que tengo memoria prácticamente fui criada por los sirvientes de mi padre y cuando lo veía o quería entablar una conversación, me miraba como si fuese una extraña y con agresividad me golpeaba solo por hablarle o simplemente me gritaba que me fuera, mi vida desde que tenía 9 fue monótona, tenía que alejarme de mi padre y quedarme en la soledad si no quería tener moretones o heridas de las que lloraría por el dolor, cuando fue mi cumpleaños número 10, mi padre si decirme nada que tenía un romance con una viuda, la trajo a mi casa diciendo que era su esposa y mi actual madrastra y junto a ella traía 2 chicas más, pensé que mi soledad desde pequeña se iría, pero realmente fue ahí donde empeoro todo, aquellas niñas caprichosas y consentidas me mandaban como si fuese una sirvienta y si les decía que no mi padre o mi madrastra me daban una golpiza, todos los días tenía que hacer los deberes de los cuales era forzada ser y si lo hacía mal otra golpiza me esperaba, desde los 15 todo fue golpes hasta que hoy me arte de los malos tratos que me tenían sobre mi alce mi vos hacia mi madrastra y ella sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a ahorcarme y si no fuera porque había una botella cerca mío hubiese muerto y sin tomar nada, hui de mi hogar y corrí hacia el bosque el cual para mí era el único refugio que podía tener hasta bueno, hasta que me encontraste.- después de contar mi historia con la cabeza baja la alce y no pude contener unas cuantas lagrimas

Lucy, lo siento, no sabía que te habían pasado todas esas cosas y más encima re hice contarlas, de verdad lo siento…-le dijo Natsu y ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Tranquilo no sabías nada, además no es tu culpa, yo decidí contarla-le dijo secándose las lágrimas y con una sonrisa adolorida la dirigió hacia los demás y con sorpresa pudo notar que algunos la mirabas como si la comprendieran otros con los ojos perdidos recordando algo.

N-Natsu, solo quiero huir de aquí e irme a algún otro lado, sé que no puedo quedarme aquí y agradezco que me hayas traído aquí, pero si serias tan amable de dejarme en algún otro pueblado estaría realmente agradecida.

Lo siento Lucy pero ya hemos tomado una decisión-le dijo Natsu y ella lo miro sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando y el prosiguió- vas a ser parte de nuestro clan-le dijo con una sonrisa siendo apoyada por todos quienes la miraban y ella solo pudo verlo asombrada.

P-Pero porque?!, no soy una loba, no pertenezco aquí, solo sería un estorbo para ustedes y créanme, he vivido lo suficiente para no querer serlo nunca más.

Aunque no lo seas, no nos importa eso, si eres una humana no nos importa en lo absoluto, todos pasamos por casi lo mismo que pasaste tu Lucy y te comprendemos mejor que nadie, todos estamos unidos por nuestros pasados y desde pequeños hemos estado juntos como una familia y ahora te queremos dentro de ella… por favor Lucy, acepta si?

N-No puedo! Solo quiero irme Natsu!-le dijo Lucy aun impresionada por las palabras de Natsu.

Lo siento Lucy pero ya eres parte de nuestra manada- mencionó con una sonrisa y yo solo pude responder.

¡¿Que?!

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia: 3

Un review? Aww gracias 3

Nos vemos! ;D


	2. Conociendo & Aprendiendo

_Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el NaLu viviría por siempre 3 espero y les guste esta historia… sin más que decir disfruten de esta historia…_

 _ **Capitulo anterior ~**_

Lo siento Lucy pero ya eres parte de nuestra manada- mencionó con una sonrisa y yo solo pude responder.

¿¡Que?!.

 _La curiosidad me enamoró_

No podía y no quería creerlo, Natsu y aquellas personas me estaban ofreciendo algo que no entendía por qué aun.

Es-espera Natsu, porque?!- pregunte estupefacta.

Porque eres parte de nosotros, cada uno de aquí incluyéndome ha sufrido, ha perdido y a tolerado algo que nos ha marcado y cada uno de aquí creció con aquello a pesar de todo, todos nos apoyamos y vivimos el día a día como si fuéramos una familia y créeme que todos somos una familia y ahora tu eres parte de ella, tu historia conmovió a muchos y a otros les recordó su pasado, porque todos somos uno Lucy, incluyéndote, seas loba o humana da igual, lo que nos importa es lo de adentro y nada más importa- aquellas palabras calaron mis huesos, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, sabia de una forma u otra que no pertenecía aquí, pero realmente quería quedarme, ellos me aceptaron aun cuando no era una loba.

E-está bien, realmente no sé qué decir pero…me quedare porque somos una familia no? De verdad gracias por aceptarme como una de ustedes-con una sonrisa en mi rostro cada uno de ellos compartieron conmigo aquella felicidad que sentía, todos sonreían y todos con un grito que hizo sobresaltarme un poco con toda la euforia del mundo escuche.

Bienvenida a la _familia Fairy Tail_ Lucy!-todos sonreían y una chica saco no sé dónde un tarro con cerveza y gritó.

Fiesta!- todos comenzaron a celebrar, veía de aquí para haya hombres con cervezas, otros riéndose, era una locura y con una sonrisa me uní.

ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad aquel manto negro del cielo, la luna iluminaba las copas de los árboles que majestuosamente se mecían con la brisa ligera que junto a ella mis cabellos se mecían, era realmente relajante, veía un poco alejada a todos, chicos que ahora conocía ya que en la fiesta todos se presentaron y me sentía muy feliz como si en verdad fuera parte de esa familia y quiero realmente serlo, cerré mis ojos por unos minutos y mi sonrisa se agrandó al saber que ya no sufriría, que a partir de ahora viviría mi propia vida y mi propia aventura, abrí los ojos y no pude reírme al ver como Gajeel y Gray competían por quien caía perdía al beber tanto y ambos ya emborrachados se reían de cualquier cosa contagiando la risa a todos haciendo que la noche sea tan agradable como relajante.

Me paré y caminé un poco y pude ver la orilla del precipicio, me acerque y me senté en la orilla, la brisa me llegaba directamente a mi rostro sintiéndome en el cielo, veía todo y a la ves nada, no pensaba en nada solo admiraba y me sorprendía de la hermosura de la naturaleza, una hermosa cascada un poco alejada de donde estaba resplandecía junto a la luz de la luna haciendo que se viera aún más hermosa, la vista realmente era indescriptible, estaba tan relajada admirando todo que cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro me sobresalte un poco, al mirar quien era un suspiro salió de mis labios.

Baka, casi me das un infarto- lo miré aun un poco asustada y el solo pudo sonreír con sorna.

Lo siento-dijo riéndose de mi por mi reacción de seguro, cambie mi rostro por un puchero y seguí mirando el paisaje.

Cómo te sientes? Después de lo que acaba de pasar…-me preguntó, realmente no sabía que sentía pero lo único que si sabía era lo que sentía en este momento.

Libertad…-le dije sin dejar de mirar aquella cascada- emoción por no saber qué es lo que me deparará ahora al estar junto a una manda llena de lobos y créeme que no estoy asustada solo estoy un poco abrumada por todo, realmente me sorprendió que me aceptaran aun cuando no soy una de ustedes y créeme que lo agradezco mucho…-le dije con una sinceridad que hasta me sorprendía y aún más me sorprendía al hablar con el tan abiertamente y eso que apenas y nos conocemos.

Bueno, eso era de esperarse después de todas las cosas que pasaste en aquella ciudad pero créeme cuando te digo que junto a nosotros no te pasara nada, es más te prometo protegerte aun si estoy a punto de morir…te lo prometo luce…-mi rostro estaba cerca del suyo y aun cuando no nos conocemos del todo le creí cada una de sus palabras postrando una confianza ciega que sin darme cuenta le estaba dando.

Gracias Natsu-le dije junto con una sonrisa y el solo pudo asentir mirando a otro lado.

Sabes…aun cuando no sé qué es lo que pasara después de hoy, creeré en esta familia y creeré en ti y les prometo que seré una de ustedes aun si no soy una loba.

Luce…-el solo sonrió y su mano acaricio mi rostro suavemente haciendo que mis mejillas se colorieran un poco y mi nerviosismo creciera…espera…¡¿porque estoy sintiendo esto?!- ya eres parte de la familia, no necesitas demostrar a nadie que lo eres, a partir de ahora eres una de nosotros y con esto-de su espalda saco un mazo con la punta aplanada- demostraras que eres una de nosotros ahora Luce ¿dónde quieres tener la marca de Fairy Tail?-lo miré sin entender y el con una sonrisa amplia me respondió.

La marca de Fairy Tail es una muestra de que eres parte de nuestra familia y que nadie más puede tenerte en su clan, solo esta marca se puede desaparecer si tú ya no quieres ser parte de nuestra familia- cuando comenzó a hablarme se puso serio y me mostro su hombre izquierdo en donde había un tatuaje rojo que parecía una hada.

Ooh ahora entiendo, pues….-no sabía dónde colocarme la marca pero de un momento a otro vi mi mano derecha y sonreí decidida, levante mi mano y se la tendí- la quiero aquí- el sonrió y tomo mi mano con cuidado, mis majillas se colorearon y mi mirada no se despegó de el- ¿qué color quieres luce?- mire su cabello y luego lo mire con una sonrisa- rosado por favor.

Con una sonrisa el mazo se aplastó en mi mano derecha y unos minutos después lo sacó dejando ver un hada de color rosado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le mostré con una gran felicidad y grite de emoción.

Ahora definitivamente eres parte de Fairy Tail Luce-lo miré con una sonrisa y solo pude decir gracias, pero… espera.

¿Natsu? ¿Porque me dices Luce?-le dije con una mano en mi cintura y en mi cabeza una gotita se aparecía.

Porque me gusta llamarte así-dijo jactándose y adentrándose en el alboroto que se estaba formando.

Bueno…ahora definitivamente comienza mi nueva aventura- me dije a mi misma mirando mi mano con una sonrisa.

Y eso solo fue un segundo antes de sentir como una jarra de cerveza me caía en mi cabeza y luego solo fue negro.

Desperté poco a poco y me reincorpore con cuidado, me toque el lugar donde la jarra me había golpeado y miré a mi alrededor, estaba en el suelo del bosque y mi almohada era un chica pequeña, aah claro era Wendy, una pequeña loba de tan solo 13 años, vi a todos tirados en el suelo, algunos babeando otros hablado dormidos, sonreí, nunca había visto tanta locura en solo un lugar y me encantaba, vi a Natsu a pocos metros de mí y no pude despegar mi mirada de el…es que era tan…guapo...

¡Lucy! por el amor de dios es un hombre lobo…-dijo mi conciencia.

¿Pero y eso que importa? Me dijo a mí misma, pues que importaba ¿el amor no tenía barreras no?.

Pues importa ya que cuando has visto a un hombre lobo estar con una humana?, es una relación imposible Lucy!-dijo mi conciencia haciéndome entender que era una locura lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y con ese argumento deje de mirarlo pues, era cierto…que tonta, como un hombre lobo se iba a fijar en mí? Solo soy una humana débil.

Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar, tratando de despejarme y comencé a caminar, vi que pocos metros de donde estaban todos incluyéndome habían carpas de diferentes colores y tamaños y unas cuantas cabañas de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Me gire a verlos y un gruñido de mi estómago me avisó que tenía hambre, nadie se había despertado por lo cual se me ocurrió despertarlos ya que no sabía dónde había comida para poder cocinarla ya que entendí con solo mirar una fogata con hoyas que esa era la cocina por así decirlo.

Primero fui donde Natsu y lo moví suavemente, no obtuve ninguna respuesta por parte de él y me comencé a desesperar, lo moví un poco más fuerte y nada, me acerque a su oído y me atreví a hablarle.

Natsu~ vamos despierta! Ya es tarde-le dije suavemente y al separarme pude ver como sus ojos no tenían brillo y al tocarle el rostro su brillo volvió.

Ooh tan temprano te despiertas luce-le dijo levantándose y viendo con un suspiro a todos sus amigos revueltos por todos lados, con un chiflido fuerte despertó a todos y con paciencia espero a que todos se levantaran.

Wow que efectivo-se dijo para sí misma Lucy, cuando todos estaban pendientes de Natsu el con una sonrisa dijo.

Bien, hay que cazar para el desayuno, ¡¿quién se apunta?!- dijo lo último en un grito efusivo y varios hombres y algunas mujeres levantaron la mano-bien elegiré solo 5…am…Gray, Erza, Laxus, Cana y Romeo- diciendo eso empezó a caminar adentrándose al bosque seguido de los nombrados.

Lucy se quedó mirando a los susodichos quienes se perdían entre los árboles, una mano pequeña pero un poco fuerte le llego al hombro izquierdo, se giró y vio a Levy sonreírle.

Nee, lucy-chan cierto?-preguntó con amabilidad y Lucy con una sonrisa asintió-nos ayudarías a limpiar este desastre-le dijo con una gotita en su cabeza y al voltear no pudo evitar hacer la misma reacción, porque ¡vamos! Esto era un chiquero.

Bien, vamos Levy-chan-le dijo con una sonrisa y ambas empezaron a ordenar las cosas seguidas de unas cuantas chicas y chicos más quienes se quedaron.

Y pues…¿me explicarías como funciona todo esto?-le preguntó un poco tímida Lucy y Levy con una sonrisa dulce le respondió.

Claro!, pues mira, _Natsu es el alfa_ de nuestro clan, podría decirse de otra forma que él es el líder, ya que él es el más fuerte de nosotros, él es el encargado de proteger, alimentar y procurar la prosperidad de la manada, cada uno tiene un rol importante, por ejemplo, ¿ves a aquella pequeña de cabello azul?-le preguntó con una sonrisa y Lucy asintió- pues ella es la doctora de la manada y aunque no lo creas es muy buena, como si tuviera una magia de curación o algo así- Lucy la miraba incrédula y pues, quien no lo aria si les decían ¿¡que una niña era doctora?!.

¿Y tu rol cual es Levy-chan?-le preguntó curiosa y Levy ensancho su sonrisa.

Yo soy la encargada de los planos de conquista y terrenos, pues como nuestras tierras son bastante amplias tenemos muchos centros en muchas partes de nuestro territorio, donde hay tiendas, cabañas, hoyas y todo equipado para vivir, yo dirijo a la manada donde están esos centros y si el alfa quien sería Natsu decide conquistar, yo les guiaría donde están los otros clanes.

Wow tu rol es muy importante Levy-chan-le dijo impresionada y luego le habló un poco curiosa- Levy-chan me podrías decir ¿qué es un clan?.

Pues es bastante simple Lucy, un clan es donde una familia se crea, como la nuestra, donde todos somos camaradas y entre todos nos ayudamos, si alguien tiene apuros no dudamos en acudir y protegerlo, por algo nuestro alfa te dijo ayer que éramos como una familia, nos conocimos todos desde pequeños y por las conquistas de Natsu algunos fueron ingresando como aquella mujer de pelo azul, se llama juvia y no le prestes atención a su mirada es así, después la conocerás, además no todos los clanes son buenos, existen clanes de lobos que solo matan por placer y tener terrenos, en cambio nosotros somos buenos y ayudamos a otros clanes cuando nos necesitan, es bueno tener aliados cuando hay clanes de los cuales pueden destruirte- Lucy quien miraba a juvia con una gota en su cabeza no se imaginaba entablando una conversación con ella pero cambiando de tema, era impresionante que lobos territoriales hagan amistades por si un conflicto apareciera a manos de clanes malos-tranquila ella solo es posesiva con su pareja, Gray es su pareja.

Ooh ya veo…me podrías explicar ¿cómo son las parejas aquí?, porque no creo que sean lo mismo como las parejas humanas o sí?- le pregunto curiosa a mas no poder.

Pues tienes razón, las parejas entre lobos y humanos son muy distintas, pues el hombre lobo y la mujer loba están destinados a estar juntos desde que se huelen por primera vez, y al tenerse por fin, después del acto del amor son pareja oficialmente y nadie puede tener a ninguno de los dos, ya que si alguno decide irse ambos se matarían al estar separados. Al encontrar tu otra mitad siendo lobo, siempre estarás con ella o con el, así es el amor entre los lobos, además después de hacer el ritual que sería el acto del amor, ambas partes tendrán marcas- le dijo mostrando su marca la cual era un lobo negro con ojos rojos zafiro la cual se encontraba en su hombro derecho- en cambio en el mundo de los humanos, su corazón puede amar a muchas personas y ser infiel, nosotros siempre seremos fieles, ya que si llegamos a hacer el acto del amor con otra persona quien no es su pareja, la muerte los asegura al separarse por engaño, de alguna u otra forma los lobos están atados a solo amar a una persona, pero , si uno de los dos alfas muere, el lobo o loba puede volver a encontrar a otra pareja-le dijo mirándola con serenidad esperando que entendiera.

Dos alfas?-pregunto curiosa-pero si solo hay uno en este clan no?, y cómo es eso de que conocen a su pareja mediante el olor?-le pregunto más asombrada que curiosa-y por cierto, ¿un lobo y una humana pueden estar juntos?

Al estar en celo o como los humanos dirían, menstruando, en las mujeres les brota un olor, para los hombres significa que es el tiempo en el cual la mujer es fértil y puede dar herencia por lo cual se guían por sus intentos y se guían por el olor, y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, en cada clan debe haber dos alfas, en este caso solo hay uno ya que Natsu aún no encuentra a su pareja, y cuando la encuentre este gobernará junto a ella y al dar a sus primeros bebes todos los de la manada los deberán cuidar como si fuesen suyos, y te estarás preguntando, ¿entonces como son destinados?- Levy comprendió con rapidez la pregunta que silenciosamente Lucy le había hecho- pues, cada mujer brota un olor diferente, si tu pareja indicada lo huele sus instintos los cegaran y demostrara su amor y lealtad hacia ti, si otro hombre quiere a la misma mujer, estos pelean hasta que alguno de ellos acepte la derrota, pero eso no es todo, todo dependerá de tu elección, si el perdedor te gusto y lo elijes a él, él es que va a ser tu pareja o viceversa, ¿entiendes?- le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa burlona al ver la mirada de asombro que destellaba en Lucy- y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, es raro ver a una pareja lobo y humano pero no es imposible, lo cierto si es que la humana tendrá dificultades en el embarazo dependiendo de qué raza sea el lobo.

Los lobos son asombrosos-le dijo a Levy y esta solo pudo reír –asi que no es imposible para mi tener una pareja lobo cierto?.

No Lucy-chan, no es imposible-le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Al terminar de ordenar fueron al centro donde Lucy pudo ver unas cuantas tiendas y otras cuantas cabañas.

¿Porque hay cabañas y tiendas? No es mejor hacer más cabañas?-le preguntó confundida y Levy volvió a sonreír.

Las cabañas son para los lobos que tienen parejas, si llegan a tener bebes pueden criarlos sin ningún problema y solo una de las cabañas es para Natsu, las tiendas son para los solteros- lo último lo dijo riéndose y vio la sonrisa perversa de Lucy quien la miraba burlona.

¿Y tú Levy-chan?, tienes pareja?-el color escarlata viajo rápidamente y tímidamente asintió.

Mi pareja se llama Gajeel- le dijo apuntando a un chico de cabellera negra con pirsin en su rostro y brazos, con vestimenta rockera, quien hablaba con un niño y un bebe no más de 2 años.

Aquellos niños son tus hijos?-le preguntó con la misma cara de perversa y Levy se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

S-si, el mayor se llama Lily y el pequeño se llama yuki-le dijo son suavidad y timidez, y con una sonrisa vio a su pareja y a su hijo quienes hablaban animadamente.

wow te felicito por tener una familia Levy-chan, espero algún día tener una pareja-le dijo lastimosamente.

Ooh no te preocupes Lucy-chan, pronto llegará la etapa donde los lobos sienten un deseo incontrolable y solo les pasa dos veces al año y justo llegaste en noviembre, tendrás pareja pronto Lucy-chan-le dijo burlona y Lucy solo pudo agrandar sus ojos en asombro.

No te preocupes, si no quieres tener una pareja aun puedes rechazarlos-le dijo con una sonrisa aliviando a Lucy.

Nee… Levy-chan, solo tienes dos hijos?-le preguntó curiosa y Levy sonrió con dulzura.

No Lucy chan, tengo 3 hijos, el mayor es Lily, mi segundo hijo se llama Yuki y mi tercera hija se llama Haruka, la cual esta durmiendo dentro de mi cabaña verde con negro y viene en camino otro-le dijo dulcemente tocando su vientre aun plano.

Felicitaciones Levy-chan!-le dijo con una sonrisa amplia tocando su vientre.

Gracias Lucy-chan, creo que seremos muy amigas no crees?-le dijó con una sonrisa cálida la cual le contagió a Lucy.

Claro que si Levy-chan!-le dijo con un abrazo.

Y pasaron la tarde hablando de tantas cosas que ambas se pudieron conocer a la perfección.

Espero les haya gustado: 3

Un review? Aww que lindo 3

Nos vemos!


	3. La promesa & primer beso

_Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el NaLu viviría por siempre 3 espero y les guste esta historia… sin más que decir disfruten de esta historia…_

 _ **Capitulo anterior~**_

Gracias Lucy-chan, creo que seremos muy amigas no crees?-le dijo con una sonrisa cálida la cual le contagió a Lucy.

Claro que si Levy-chan!-le dijo con un abrazo.

Y pasaron la tarde hablando de tantas cosas que ambas se pudieron conocer a la perfección.

 _ **La curiosidad me enamoró**_

Aquellas dos estaban hablando tan animadamente que se sorprendieron cuando vieron llegar a lo demás con dos ciervos en los hombros de Natsu y Laxus, estos llegaron directamente hacia la gran fogata en el suelo y Natsu con un cuchillo empezó a cortar la carne del ciervo y Laxus lo imito enseguida, Lucy corrió la mirada inmediatamente, ver como aquel animalito era despedazado era cruel y asqueroso pero era normal en cierta forma, ya que la manada necesitaba alimentarse y aquellos ciervos serian aquella comida.

Tranquila, yo te avisare cuando terminen, entiendo que sea asqueroso para ti así que no voltees hasta que yo te diga, esto lo están haciendo por ti realmente Lucy-le dijo y esta la miro sin entender y Levy con una sonrisa volvió a hablar- normalmente nos transformamos en lobos y los solteros comen su parte despedazando al animal y los con pareja sacan grandes cantidades para alimentar a su familia, no somos tan decentes Lucy-le dijo riéndose-pero como sabemos que no eres una loba, lo aremos por ti, además así todos comen bien, ya que algunos no alcanzan a comer o no comen lo suficiente y tienen que cazar nuevamente, así que por una parte nos ayudas y por otra te ayudamos a ti.

Ooh…entonces no me siento tan culpable ahora-le dijo con una sonrisa que contagio a Levy.

Naa tranquila, al fin y al cabo tu ingreso nos favorece de muchas formas-le dijo sonriéndole con cariño a lo cual Lucy la miro confundida.

¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó confundida y Levy volvió a hablar.

Por la comida y por la manada, muchos quieren conocerte y conocer tus costumbres y demás cosas Lucy, con el tiempo te darás cuenta-Levy con una sonrisa orgullosa se tocó el pecho-y yo fui la primera en hacerlo.

Lucy ante lo mencionado se río de lo orgullosa que se sentía Levy y ella solo pudo sonreír.

Oh ya terminaron, puedes voltear Lucy- Levy le aviso tocándole el hombro y esta volteó mirando a todos, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata y Natsu y Laxus cocinaban la carne para todos, Levy se paró y se fue donde estaba su pareja y sus hijos, mientras Lucy la veía sentarse al lado de Gajeel, Lucy podía ver la felicidad en sus rostros, al ver a sus hijos sonriendo hacia sus padres y estos solo sonreían y hablaban, eran una familia hermosa.

Comenzó a mirar a todos y a saber quién eran pareja, miro a un chico quien reconoció al instante, Gray caminaba hacia Juvia, la chica que la miro celosa la otra vez, sonrió al saber que eran una familia, ya que Juvia estaba sentada con un pequeño de no más de 3 años en su regazo y gray al llegar a ella la beso en los labios y acarició a su hijo, Lucy sonrió con ternura, miró hacia otro lado y vio a una peliblanca, Levy le había dicho que se llamaba Mirajane, ella estaba sonriéndole a un niño de no más de 4 años rubio, Lucy se preguntó quién sería el padre y su pregunta rápidamente fue contestada al ver como Laxus con carne en sus manos le repartía a mira y aprovechaba de acariciar su panza quien ahora que veía estaba embarazada, luego se sentó al lado de aquel niño y le dio de comer. Lucy solo sonreía, era hermoso ver a estas familias tan felices y a Lucy le daba envidia al no poder tener una o formar una, sus pensamientos fueron interceptados por la vos de Natsu quien le tendía carne de sus manos, ella con una sonrisa la acepto gustosa y mientras ella probaba la carne él se sentaba al lado ella.

Gracias Natsu por la comida-le dijo ella agradecida comiendo como nunca antes y el solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo y comiendo aquella carne.

Todo esto era nuevo para ella, nuevas costumbres, nuevos amigos, nueva familia, era tan maravilloso que nunca lo habría imaginado y Lucy con una lagrima silenciosa comprendió que era libre y que ahora podía vivir en paz junto a su nueva familia.

Semanas habían pasado y cada vez más se acercaba noviembre, Lucy había conocido a todos de la manada y ahora con orgullo podía decir que eran sus amigos, que eran su familia, cada persona que conoció era especial para Lucy y ella los quería a todos como todos a ella y más uno en especial.

Natsu se había acercado en demasía hacia Lucy y podría decirse que eran los mejores amigos, Natsu y Lucy se conocían tan bien que hasta sabían cuando uno de ellos mentía y todo sabían por qué Natsu se comportaba así, antes de que Lucy llegara, Natsu no sonreía todos los días, siempre daba una vuelta cuando podía y miraba a la nada muchas veces, era un Natsu completamente diferente al de antes y todos estaban felices por la razón de aquello.

Lucy quien dormía en una carpa color rosada se despertó de improvisto, había tenido una pesadilla de la cual la atormento tanto que le daba miedo volver a dormir, con cuidado salió de la carpa y al salir miró aquel sitio oscuro ligeramente alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las copas de los hermosos árboles que se mecían con la fuerte brisa, Lucy sonrió feliz, en aquel momento se sintió tan libre que su sueño se fue tan lejos que ya ni lo recordaba, camino hacia la orilla del precipicio que estaba cerca del _centro_ y se sentó en él y miró hacia la nada.

No sabía que hacer o que pensar, simplemente se sentó mirando el hermoso paisaje nocturno del cual se maravillaba cada vez más, en estas últimas semanas Lucy fue tan feliz como el ahora, conoció a todos, a los hijos de sus amigos y con una sonrisa en su rostro los veía jugar entre ellos, mientras los padres los miraban orgullosos, era todo tan mágico, todo tan casi irreal como el ahora estar en medio de tantos lobos, en medio de un bosque tan peligroso como mágico y hermoso, Lucy se sentía en éxtasis al permanecer en un lugar así y nunca querría irse, y más cuando se estaba enamorando, si ahora si lo aceptaba y Lucy creía que era tan obvia ya que muchos la molestaban con Natsu, porque si, Lucy estaba enamorada de nada más que _el jefe de la manada, Natsu Dragneel_ , ella sabía que era estúpido al pensar que él se fijaría en ella, en…una simple humana.

Lucy hiso una mueca de dolor al pensar en aquello, se atrevía a decir que lo amaba y ella desesperada al saber de sus sentimientos se los dijo a Levy y ella solo pudo decir, _"pronto estarás con él, descuida"_ , ¡¿a qué se refería con eso?! Lucy no entendía nada, solo sabía con certeza que estaba enamorada de alguien que nunca la correspondería y solo le quedaba amarlo en silencio.

Miro hacia atrás y vio que todo seguía igual, nadie se había despertado ni nada, y ella volvió a mirar al frente, cerró los ojos al sentir la ligera brisa en su rostro haciendo danzar sus cabellos rubios, estaba tan relajada que se asustó al sentir un crujido a sus espaldas, giró su rostro con miedo y al ver quien era soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Casi me matas de un susto Natsu-le dijo con molestia y Natsu solo pudo reír despacio y sentarse al lado de ella, Lucy se mordió el labio al verlo, estaba taaaan guapo, la luna lo iluminaba tan exquisitamente, sus cabellos rosados se alborotaban más de lo común por la brisa y él, al estar sin camisa Lucy podía apreciar libremente sus fuertes brazos, su ancha espalda y su espectacular y escultural pecho y abdomen, era tan atractivo como irreal y Lucy sonrojada al verlo miró nuevamente al frente, su corazón latía fuertemente al estar al lado del chico del que amaba no sabía ni qué hacer ni que decir, hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

Que haces a estas horas despierta luce?- su pregunta más de sorprenderla lo cuestionó sin responder su pregunta.

¿Y tú? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-le preguntó mirándolo fijamente y Natsu la miró con una sonrisa tan sensual que Lucy chilló como loca en su mente.

Lo sé todo luce, se tantas cosas que hasta te sorprenderías, además aun no me respondes la pregunta que te hice- Lucy sonrió para luego suspirar, lo miró por uno segundos y después dirigió su mirada hacia el frente mirando hacia la nada.

Tuve una pesadilla y…no pude volver a dormir-le dijo despacio y Natsu se apegó más a ella.

Qué clase de pesadilla?-le preguntó curioso y ella sonrió débilmente sin mirarlo y ante eso Natsu se preocupó.

Soñé que me encontraban, que…que mataban a los demás y que…que me torturaban por haberme escapado de esa casa y…y que…. que no podía volver junto a ti y me asuste…- Lucy con la vos entrecortada lo miró y Natsu preocupado la miró, sus ojos cristalinos llenos de miedo, su labio inferior temblaba y sus mejillas rojas se pronunciaban, ante la vista Natsu se maravilló con la belleza de Lucy, siempre lo había hecho, desde que la conoció admiro ese cuerpo de diosa y ese rostro tan angelical que le dolía al verla llorar de esa forma y con su mano izquierda le acaricio su mejilla derecha, y con una sonrisa le respondió.

Lucy, jamás dejare que eso pase, te prometí protegerte y créeme que cuando prometo algo lo cumplo hasta que la muerte me separe de este mundo, nunca permitiría que te hicieran algo Lucy y jamás te separaras de mi entiendes?- le habló con tanta intensidad y seriedad que Lucy sonrió a pesar de seguir llorando, creyendo todas las palabras dichas por él, Natsu seco las lágrimas de aquel ángel del cual tanto amaba -jamás Lucy, jamás permitiré que te alejen de mi lado, porque eres mía- Lucy ante lo último abrió sus sorprendida y de un momento a otro Natsu la estaba besando, el…el hombre que más amaba en el mundo la estaba besando.

Tras unos segundos correspondió aquel dulce beso, Natsu la besaba dulce y calmadamente, con una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura acercándola más a él, mientras ella lo tomaba por los hombros y ambos sonrojados con sus ojos cerrados se besaban ante la luna quien fue testigo de su primer beso.

Al separarse, ambos sonrojados se miraron, Natsu la miraba tan intensamente que Lucy nerviosa lo abrazo y este con una sonrisa le correspondió el abrazo, le acarició el dorado cabello de la mujer que amaba tan intensamente como nunca lo había hecho, Lucy aspiraba el perfume de Natsu y extasiada por el olor y el amor que desbordaba en aquel momento no se dio cuenta cuando su corazón habló fuerte y claro.

Te amo Natsu…-al darse cuenta de lo dicho, lo abrazo fuertemente y con un gran sonrojo esperó la respuesta de él, mientras que Natsu con una sonrisa tan amplia enseñando sus colmillos le respondió.

Y yo a ti luce…-Lucy al escucharlo se separó de él y lo miro con amor y Natsu al ver aquella enamorada mirada solo pudo volver a besarla, se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas se encontraban y batallaban por quien ganaban, sus cuerpo pegados se rosaban causando pequeños suspiros de los dos, Lucy al abrasarlo no se dio cuenta cuando Natsu la había levantado un poco colocándola encima de él, al darse cuenta enrollo sus piernas atrapándolo entre ellas, Natsu al sentir que Lucy se restregó causo un ronco gemido y Lucy gimió suavemente, el un besándola empezó a acariciar su pierna haciendo que Lucy se estremeciera, Natsu empezó a besarle el cuello, mordiéndolo, besándolo y lamiéndolo, Lucy segada por las nuevas emociones que le proporcionaba Natsu se dejaba ser, suspiros brotaban de sus labios mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Natsu, este al mirar su trabajo sonrió y con una sonrisa le susurro sensualmente-eres mía luce- y esta al sentir como le chupaba fuertemente su cuello sin darse cuenta se apegó aún más a él, aplanando sus grandes pechos en el fuerte pecho de Natsu y rozando sus partes íntimas haciendo que Lucy gimiera en el oído de Natsu y este que perdiera el razonamiento por unos segundos, sus instintos se estaban despertando y Natsu al darse cuenta se separó de Lucy delicadamente, esta al volver a la normalidad, sonrojada y avergonzada lo miro y este sonrojado le acaricio los labios.

Recuerda Lucy, eres mía y de nadie más-y con aquellas palabras la volvió a besar pero esta vez tiernamente disfrutando el beso a cada segundo, sus corazones chocaban contra sus pechos y miles de emociones surgían, al separarse Natsu la tomo de la mano y caminaron en la carpa de esta, pero antes de irse Natsu le acarició la mejilla y Lucy con una sonrisa le dio un corto beso dejando por unos momentos atontado a Natsu- te amo Natsu- y este al escucharla sonrió como un estúpido enamorado haciendo reír a Lucy y este la beso despacio, disfrutando cada movimiento.

Y yo a ti Lucy, pronto…muy pronto serás completamente mía Luce-con una sonrisa la miró y Lucy pudo fijarse que en aquellos ojos no había luz y pudo comprender que Natsu había activado sus instintos y de un momento a otro volvió la luz en sus ojos.

Nos vemos mañana luce- y con estas palabras se dirigió a su cabaña.

Lucy se adentró a su carpa y con una sonrisa se durmió nuevamente, ahora no pensaba en su pasado ni en aquellas horribles personas, ahora solo pensaba en su futuro y que es lo que pasará en unos días más, porque noviembre se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina y Lucy sabía que Natsu…su Natsu la reclamaría como suya.


	4. Ten fe en el amor

_Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el NaLu viviría por siempre, espero y les guste mi historia… sin más que decir espero que disfruten mi historia…_

 _ **Capitulo anterior~**_

Lucy se adentró a su carpa y con una sonrisa se durmió nuevamente, ahora no pensaba en su pasado ni en aquellas horribles personas, ahora solo pensaba en su futuro y que es lo que pasará en unos días más, porque noviembre se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina y Lucy sabía que Natsu…su Natsu la reclamaría como suya.

 _ **La curiosidad me enamoró.**_

Desde aquel día nada era igual para ellos dos y eso les encantaba, sonrisas que demostraban más que solo alegría o compañerismo, demostraban el amor que mutuamente sentían, caricias que antes eran disimuladas ahora eran tan demostrativas que sentían que a cada tacto se estremecían, besos fugaces con el miedo de ser sorprendidos, y miradas cargadas de amor que con una simple mirada, aunque fuese fugaz sabían que era llena de amor.

Aunque su relación cambio, no tenía nombre, Natsu aún no se atrevía a ponerle, ya que simplemente tenía miedo de si los demás aceptarían aquella hermosa _"sea lo que sea"_ que tenía junto a Lucy o simplemente no se atrevía decirlo y a pesar de eso no aguantaba ver como los solteros de su manada coqueteaban o querían la atención de _SU_ mujer, porque Lucy pronto sería su pareja y la madre de sus hijos.

Estaban comiendo en aquel entonces, el junto a algunos de su manada fueron a cazar y esta vez trajeron ganado el cual estaba cerca de la ciudad, claramente con destreza y cuidado lograron matar a esas dos vacas las cuales estaban comiendo y al volver, sus instintos tanto asesinos como posesivos surgieron al ver como uno de los de su manada llamado Loke coqueteaba abiertamente en sus narices, sonrisas con burla estaban a su alrededor pero el solo podía mirar como aquel bastardo tomaba la mano de _SU_ Lucy, este dejó a la vaca cerca de la fogata y con una sonrisa tan fingida como sus ojos _simpáticos_ miraron hacia Loke el cual al verlo retrocedió unos pasos, tomo la mano de Lucy y este con vos suave pero cargada de celos le hablaron a ella.

Lucy, puedes seguirme por un momento, necesito hablarte de algo-le dijo apresuradamente llevándola hacia la fogata, Lucy abochornada por los celos tan notorios de Natsu solo le hizo caso, pudo mirar como todos sus amigos se reían por la actitud posesiva de Natsu hacia ella pero el solo los ignoraba y procedía a cortar la carne de la vaca, Lucy ya no se daba vuelta, al fin y al cabo ya se acostumbró con el pasar de los días.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y volteó a mirar quien era encontrándose con mira quien mostraba orgullosa su embarazo de 6 meses, Lucy sonrió con cariño acariciando la pancita de mira con cariño.

Estoy impaciente de conocerlo o conocerla-le dijo a mira y esta con una sonrisa que solo una madre podría dar asintió y su mano derecha acarició su vientre abultado.

Yo igual lo estoy y no sabes lo impaciente que es Laxus, quiere conocerlo pronto-le dijo con una risilla tan tierna que Lucy se enterneció- nee cambiado de tema, estas saliendo con Natsu?.

Aquella pregunta fue escuchada por todos, Lucy no sabía dónde meterse, estaba tan nerviosa como avergonzada, admitía que ambos se gustaban y estaba segura que él la amaba tanto como ella a él, pero no sabía si estaban saliendo o no, ya que él no le había pedido nada ni dicho nada sobre su relación, así que no sabría responder aquella pregunta, se tomó su tiempo siendo vista por todos y Natsu quien estaba al lado de Lucy se mantenía sereno pero en su interior no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello, ni si quiera se atrevía a dejar de ver la carne que sostenía sus manos.

P-pues la verdad…yo am…Natsu y yo no estamos saliendo aun mira-le dijo con el rostro sonrojado a mas no poder y con el corazón a mil, no negaba que deseaba con todo su ser el ser la pareja de Natsu pero él no había dicho nada aun…

Y quieres ser su pareja o no Lucy?-mira quería respuestas y Lucy no sabía cómo responderlas, pensaba que eso era una conversación más privada y no de la cual todos estaba escuchando, pero con el rostro más rojo que un tomate le respondió entrecortadamente.

P-pues m-me encantaría serlo-le dijo con un susurro que los lobos escucharon fácilmente por su perfecta audición.

Natsu sonrió de lado y levanto el rostro con sus ojos brillosos ante la atenta y feliz mirada de todos y mira satisfecha con la respuesta le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

Tranquila, creo que pronto lo serás- y con aquellas palabras dichas dulcemente de ella terminó por enrojecer aún más a Lucy quien ya no soportaba la vergüenza que vivía por lo que se levantó y decidió caminar un rato.

Hasta cuanto esperaras que ella sea tu pareja Natsu? Sé que ella te ama, no sé porque esperas-le dijo mira al sentir que Lucy se había alejado lo suficiente como para hablarle libremente a Natsu, este solo sonrió y le habló.

Pues, no estaba seguro de los sentimientos por ella hacia mí, ni si aceptarían el amor que siento por ella, pero desde hace unas noches estoy seguro que es la indicada, solo mañana esperare, no sabes lo impaciente que soy mira, si me lanzo ahora la asustare-le dijo con vos calmada pero seria, haciendo que todos comprendieran la razón por la cual aún no son pareja- quiero que ella se sienta cómoda y que no se asuste a todo lo que le pasara mañana, porque ella va a ser mi pareja y va a ser la madre de mis hijos.

Ante lo dicho todos sonrieron felices y orgullosos por su feje, por su amigo y por su camarada, ellos sabían que la raza de Natsu era una antigua, de la cual ninguno de los lobos presente tenían en la sangre, Natsu era único en la manada, por lo que lo hacia el más fuerte donde fuera, Natsu al ser el único de su especia les comento su naturaleza a su familia y por eso era el motivo del que todos estaba felices de que por fin encontrara su pareja.

Natsu era una raza pura, de la cual ya no existe salvo el, estos se parecen a los comunes, pero tiene características tan diferentes que son muy notorias, estos al tener pareja están tan ligados a su pareja que sienten cuando están en peligro y al encontrar a su pareja, esta será la única en toda su vida, aun si muere el lobo será leal hasta que el muera además el embarazo de las lobas son muy satisfactorias en ciertos sentidos, la loba al estar herida o con algún resfriado, la cría la cura y la protege dándole fuerzas desde su interior, entre más y es por eso que Natsu al haber encontrado pareja ya no estará solo, ya no será el solitario de la manada del cual rondaba por los bosques solo, ahora tendrá una pareja y familia por el cual cuidar y amar.

Lucy estaba en el mismo lugar en el cual dio su primer beso junto a Natsu, necesitaba pensar y aquel lugar era el único al que sabía que iba a estar segura, ya que al no ser loba y desconocer el terreno de su familia, temía el perderse y no volver jamás, por lo que aquel lugar era su único refugio de situaciones vergonzosas como la anterior vivida, pero realmente le intrigaba lo que pensara Natsu de una relación, al no haberlo hablado comprendía que no le dijera nada, pero esperaba que al siguiente día fuese demostrativo y no que fuese ocultando los besos cuando nadie miraba y eso la decepcionaba a cada segundo…¿y si Natsu no quería una pareja? ¿Y si Natsu no la amaba con la fuerza que ella lo hacía?, tenía miedo de que saliera lastimada y estaba preocupada al saber que mañana era noviembre y Natsu no la reclamara como suya hoy…estaba tan…decepcionada que tenía miedo de hacer algo solo por el miedo a perder a Natsu…no sabía que hacer por lo cual prefirió salir de ahí y venir al lugar que la relajaba por completo.

Recogió sus piernas hacia su pecho y sus brazos abrazaron sus piernas, su mentón se posó en una de sus rodillas y contempló el hermoso paisaje del cual nunca se cansaría de admirar.

Unos minutos más tarde pudo sentir como crujía las ramas del suelo y levantó la mirada encontrándose con Levy la cual con una sonrisa y una mirada silenciosa le preguntaba si podía sentarse a lo que Lucy asintió sonriendo.

¿En qué piensas lucy?-le preguntó después de sentarse con cuidado debido a su 5° mes de embarazo, Lucy acarició el vientre abultado de Levy y con una mirada atormentada por tantas emociones lograron que Levy se preocupara.

Tengo miedo…miedo a que Natsu no quiera algo serio conmigo…tengo miedo de que Natsu no me reclame suya mañana y que nada de lo que esperé en un futuro se haga realidad…yo, me hice una vida con él, soñé que tenía dos hijos Levy, y que Natsu era el padre y que éramos una familia hermosa y unida y… y tengo miedo de que solo sea eso…un sueño, una imaginación tan hermosa como irreal…y por eso estoy aquí-le respondió llena de miedo y Levy sonrío consoladoramente, sabía lo que sentía Lucy a la perfección.

Sabes Lucy, yo una vez estuve en tu posición, estaba asustada de que Gajeel solo jugara conmigo y que no quisiese una relación conmigo, me había imaginado tener gemelos tan parecidos a mi como a él, tantos hijos como el amor que nos demostrábamos y estaba asustada de que todo eso fuese solo mi imaginación y no algo que podría pasar y sabes qué? Ante todo pronóstico me reclamó como suya y ahora mírame, ahora llevo a su tercer hijo en mi vientre-le dijo con una sonrisa tierna y Lucy poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo que la cegaba hace unos segundos-sé que pronto estarás en las mismas condiciones que yo Lucy…solo _ten fe_ en el amor que sientes por el

Ante esas palabras Lucy comprendió que solo tenía que esperar, y tener fe en el amor que él le demostraba tener y que quizás mañana sea el mejor día de su vida, porque ya no podía esperar el día en que aquel sueño se volviese realidad, porque ya no esperaba el tener a sus hijos a su lado y a Natsu volviendo a casa.


	5. El primer paso del ritual

_Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el NaLu viviría por siempre, espero y les guste mi historia… sin más que decir espero que disfruten mi historia…_

 _ **Capitulo anterior~**_

Ante esas palabras Lucy comprendió que solo tenía que esperar, y tener fe en el amor que él le demostraba tener y que quizás mañana sea el mejor día de su vida, porque ya no podía esperar el día en que aquel sueño se volviese realidad, porque ya no esperaba el tener a sus hijos a su lado y a Natsu volviendo a casa.

 _ **La curiosidad me enamoró.**_

El día se asomaba como una caricia, los rayos del sol se colaban por los hermosos parajes de aquel misterioso bosque y en una carpa rosada, se encontraba una mujer de 17 años, cabellos rubios como los rayos que iluminaban aquella carpa, de rostro angelical y poseedora de un cuerpo escultural y deseable, estaba durmiendo plácidamente tapada por colchas abrigadoras sin saber que Natsu, el feje de aquella loca manada la veía con una sonrisa deseando poder ver por siempre aquella hermosa imagen y hoy lo cumpliría, la marcaría y la reclamaría como suya porque desde el momento en que la encontró deambulando por sus tierras supo que ella era la indicada.

Natsu antes de que ella se despertara salió cuidadosamente de la carpa y con pasos sigilosos caminó hacia la gran fogata, no podía dormir, al llegar el alba sus ansias lo despertaron de improvisto sin dejar que volviera a dormir, su imaginación lo cegaba a cada segundo, pensando de las una y mil formas de hacer suya a Lucy, porque estaba decidido, Lucy sería suya a como dé lugar y ella iba a ser la madre de sus hijos.

Al no poder pensar en otra cosa empezó a caminar alrededor del _centro_ y pudo admirar el hermoso paisaje que demostraban sus tierras, sonrío ante el hecho de estar en paz, hace varios años atrás hubo una guerra de tierras entre clanes enemigos que buscaban derrocar a _Fairy Tail_ y el como el gran jefe de todas aquellas tierras peleó por cada rincón de lo que ahora era suyo, destruyendo uno por uno aquellos clanes que lo amenazaron y conquistando nuevas tierras de la cuales ahora gozaban de paz.

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltearse y vio como ella le sonreía tan dulcemente que sus ojos se cegaron ante el amor que sentía por ella…por Lucy, con una mano le acarició el rostro tan hermoso que ella demostraba, rayos de sol iluminaban aquellos cabellos rubios y esos ojos chocolates hermosos que no dejaba de ver, toda ella era hermosa, cada curva era tan atractiva que sus deseos de poseerla se volvían fuertes a cada segundo y sin poder contenerse le robó un beso que rápidamente fue contestado, sin darse cuenta todos empezaron a despertarse pero ellos poco le importaban, estaban preocupados de probarse y de saborearse, porque en aquel momento eran solo ellos dos y nadie más.

Un chiflido los hizo separarse y Lucy con el rostro sonrojado se ocultó detrás de Natsu y este sonrojado bufó al ver como todos se reían de ellos.

Vaya vaya, ya son pareja ahora?-le dijo mira a Natsu y este con una sonrisa le respondió.

Sabes que aún no empieza el ritual Mira-le dijo con una sonrisa confiada-pero no te preocupes pronto lo será.

Ante lo escuchado Lucy estaba tan roja como feliz, ahora comprendía todo, Natsu estaba esperando aquel ritual del amor para que ellos sean oficialmente pareja y con una sonrisa miraba a todos, ahora aquel sueño de hace unos días se volvería realidad y muy pronto tendría aquella familia que tanto añoró.

Estaban todos en la fogata comiendo liebres, algunos conversaban, otros solo comían, otros reían y otras bebían y comían a la vez, Lucy al ver a cana con un tarro de cerveza y con la otra mano sujetando la carne de la liebre hizo que una gota de su cabeza le saliera por lo cómico que se veía. En aquel momento todo era paz y tranquilidad, Natsu quien estaba a su lado le tomaba la mano derecha mientras la otra comía la liebre con fervor y ella con una sonrisa apretó su mano y comió ante la mirada de Natsu y pronto sintió como Natsu se la devolvía y ambos sonrojados siguieron comiendo.

La noche se acercaba y cada vez más Lucy se sentía ansiosa, estaba con Levy probándose alguna vestimenta para aquel ritual del amor, del cual sabía que desde el momento en que saliera por la puerta de la cabaña Redfox-MacGarden su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Bien Lucy pienso que esto es ideal para ti-le dijo mostrándole las ropas que estaban en su cama y Lucy se acercó mirándolas, en el lado derecho comenzaba con lencería roja con encaje, luego un vestido rojo fuerte y unas sandalias con enredadera hasta los tobillos de color blanco.

Las elegí ya que a Natsu le encanta el color rojo y que mejor que provocarlo con su color favorito-le dijo Levy con una sonrisa pícara y Lucy sonrojada asintió, tomo las prendas y fue al baño a cambiarse, ya lista salió abochornada y Levy con una sonrisa satisfecha volvió a hablar- Natsu quedara loco al verte, créeme.

Lucy quien sonrojada hasta la frente lucía un vestido rojo ajustado al pecho demostrando que la chica estaba bien dotada, luego el vestido se deslizaba con ondas suaves por las caderas anchas de Lucy hasta terminar arriba de la rodilla con unos volados suaves.

Lucy estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir o que hacer, aun no entendía del todo en que tenía que hacer ella y Levy al entender lo que le preocupada se sentó en su cama e invitó a Lucy a sentarse junto a ella.

Bien Lucy, estoy segura de que te preguntas que tienes que hacer después de salir de mi cabaña cierto?-le preguntó mirándola y Lucy asintió tímida a lo que Levy río un poco.

Bien, cuando lleguen las doce las lobas solteras con sus vestidos más provocativos se colocaran en unas placas de cemento no muy lejos de aquí, los lobos al estar enamorados ya decididos de quienes serán sus parejas van hacia ella rodeándolas y oliéndolas de paso o algunos las acaricia para luego marcarlas y si aún no saben quién puede ser su pareja simplemente se guían con su olor, en este caso Natsu ya tiene por decirlo así una pareja aunque no anunciada todavía-Lucy enarco una ceja y Levy volvió a hablar- cuando Natsu camine hacia ti tu tendrás que mostrarle el cuello donde cargaras para siempre con su marca.

Una marca?-le preguntó curiosa y Levy asintió

Veras, yo soy la mujer de Gajeel y él al elegirme me marco-le dijo mostrando su cuello del cual se podía ver dos agujeros como si antes hubieran sido clavados dos colmillos y un poco más debajo de la marca un lobo negro yacía, ante esto Lucy se impresionó y la miró- esa es la apariencia de Gajeel al ser lobo y tu tendrás la apariencia de Natsu en tu cuello como tu rostro en el suyo.

Wow nunca pensé que los lobos marcaban-le dijo tocándose el cuello a lo que Levy solo pudo sonreír divertida.

Pues si lo hacemos, desde la antigüedad, y después de marcarte te llevara a lo que será tu nuevo hogar, donde vivirán y tendrán una familia-al terminar Lucy sonrío anchamente, al escuchar aquella palabra la emocionaba tanto que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Quiero que sean las doce pronto-le dijo riéndose impaciente ante lo que Levy la imitó.

Nee lucy, sé que mi pregunta va a ser incomoda y atrevida pero tu…eres virgen?-le preguntó y Lucy asintió- que bueno-le dijo riéndose aliviada a lo que Lucy preguntó curiosa.

Porque?-le preguntó a lo que Levy le sonrío respondiéndole.

Pues, los lobos al romper la virginidad de sus parejas tienen un lazo aún más fuerte, pero si la loba no es virgen su lazo será estable pero no tan fuerte como el de una virgen, ¿entiendes?-le respondió a lo que Lucy sonrío.

Vaya, así que tendré un lazo fuerte con Natsu-le dijo con una sonrisa tierna a lo que Levy le correspondió, esta volteo a mirar su reloj al ver que era muy poca luz la que entraba en su ventana y con una sonrisa grande se paró.

Bien Lucy ya es hora, cuando salgas de aquella puerta toda tu vida dependerá de Natsu y serás su pareja para siempre-le contestó mirándola con tanta felicidad de la cual Lucy le ganaba, esta se paró y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, Lucy con seguridad pero nerviosa abrió la puerta y salió siendo vista por todos los que caminaban, los que la miraban le sonreían dulcemente dándole confianza, Lucy caminaba entre las personas llegando donde las demás solteras, se paró donde había una placa de cemento vacía y miró a sus lados, varias mujeres solteras estaba iguales que ella pero de diferentes colores y vestidos de distintas formas, pudo ver como Lisanna estaba a su lado derecho con un vestido morado ajustado apegando su cuerpo y luciendo su escultural cuerpo junto a unas sandalias blancas haciéndola ver muy hermosa, a su lado izquierdo estaba Cana que con un tarro de cerveza bebía tranquilamente, esta llevaba un vestido negro resaltando su piel blanquecina, con encaje en sus pechos y con volados pronunciados, Lucy estaba muy nerviosa sabía que Natsu iría por ella pero estaba tan emocionada por el futuro que no quería cerrar los ojos ante lo que podría perderse.

Escuchó unos pasos y vio a Bickslow aproximarse ante las mujeres solteras, se veía decidido y volteó a mirar a lisanna que sonrojada lo miraba, Bickslow vestía unos pantalones azules, descalzo y sin camisa mostrando su fuerte pecho y abdomen escultural, este caminó hasta llegar hasta ella y con pasos tan seguros camino rodeándola, al estar de frente con una sonrisa la miró y ella sonrojada le mostró su cuello izquierdo mostrando su blanquecino cuello del cual ahora marcaba con sus colmillos Bickslow abrazándola de la cintura posesivamente, Lucy ante aquello volteó sonrojada, solo con ver aquello la ponía tan nerviosa que sus latidos se podían escuchar perfectamente ante los lobos quienes miraban con sonrisas picaras a los recién emparejados.

Bickslow tomó de la mano a lisanna y ambos sonrojados caminaron hacia las cabañas recién construidas para las nuevas parejas del clan.

Sintió otros pasos y volteó a verlo encontrándose con Natsu…su Natsu, este caminaba con una sonrisa enamorada, sonrojado y tan apuesto que los latidos de Lucy se hacían aún más fuertes como evidentes, Natsu quien solo vestía de unos pantalones rojos dejando ver sus pies descalzos, sus brazos musculosos, su ancha espalda, su fuerte pecho y esos abdominales tan deseables que Lucy trago duro al mirarlo fijamente.

Natsu llegó hasta ella y mientras la rodeaba su mano izquierda acariciaba la cintura de ella haciéndola estremecer, sentía las miradas picaras de todos y ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos unos minutos ante el nerviosismo, sintió a Natsu de frente y ella lo miró, el sonrío y ella lo imitó, dejo ver su cuello blanquecino del lado derecho sacando al mismo tiempo sus cabellos dejando libre camino a Natsu quien este sin esperar más la beso en el cuello para luego enterrar sus colmillos, Lucy en vez de sentir dolor se tuvo que sostener de los fuertes hombros de Natsu al sentir placer, hilillos de sangre brotaban por la herida y Natsu los lamió y con vos ronca le susurró.

Ahora el segundo paso del ritual luce, ya casi eres mía completamente- y con una sonrisa sensual la tomó de la mano y caminaron donde ahora sería su hogar y donde viviría tantas aventuras que ya no esperaba más el poder entrar.

Donde ahora sería su hogar y en donde crecería su futura familia y en este día y en este mes, era oficialmente la mujer del jefe de la manada _Fairy Tail_ y la madre de los hijos que ya vienen en camino.

Holaa! Gracias a los que me han seguido hasta aquí!, les quiero contar que es un agrado poder leer sus review motivándome para seguir con esta hermosa historia, lamento decirles que pronto vendrá el final!

Así que sin más, nos leemos después…


	6. El segundo paso del ritual & lemon

_Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el NaLu viviría por siempre, espero y les guste mi historia… sin más que decir espero que disfruten mi historia…_

 _ **Capitulo anterior~**_

Donde ahora sería su hogar y en donde crecería su futura familia y en este día y en este mes, era oficialmente la mujer del jefe de la manada _Fairy Tail_ y la madre de los hijos que ya vienen en camino.

 _ **La curiosidad me enamoró**_

Al llegar a la cabaña, pudo notar que era bastante hermosa, adornaba todas las paredes de aquella hermosa cabaña, cuadros de paisajes se postraban en las paredes, muebles de color oscuro con algunos adornos de parajes del bosque y fotos de la manada había un sillón de cuero a espaldas de la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada y más a delante se podían ver 4 habitaciones y un baño.

Natsu sonrío al notar como Lucy admiraba su nuevo hogar y este le tomo la mano para guiarla hacia las habitaciones continuas.

Estos 3 cuartos son de nuestros hijos Luce- le dijo dulcemente y Lucy sonrío con amor, eran bastantes amplios y lo suficiente grandes para 2 niños en cada habitación.

Nee Natsu, donde conseguiste todas estas cosas-le preguntó curiosa refiriéndose a los muebles y demás objetos que contenía la cabaña.

Pues algunas las robe y otras las compre, hubo un tiempo en donde me hice pasar por un humano y trabaje para comprar los materiales de las cabañas y amoblarlos-le dijo calmadamente y Lucy asintió comprendiendo.

Bien Lucy ahora te presentare nuestro dormitorio-le dijo con una sonrisa sensual arrastrándola a una habitación de puertas de madera barnizadas de un color chocolate suave, al entrar a su habitación pudo ver lo hermosa que era, la habitación estaba perfectamente amoblada, pudo notar que su ropa estaba en los muebles y con una sonrisa se adentró aún más llegando hacia la cama, la cual estaba cubierta por sabanas verdes con detalles blancos y plumón de color verde agua, mientras las almohadas grandes ubicadas a cada lado de la cama posterior eran de un color verde claro.

Pudo ver como Natsu solo la miraba y ella pudo ver que él se estaba aguantando por tomarla y besarla por lo que ella sonrío divertida y con caminar sensual, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró despacio y esta se reía entre dientes al sentir la mirada intensa de Natsu clavada en su espalda, al cerrarla completamente se volteó hacia Natsu y con los movimientos sensuales de sus caderas pudo ver como este admiraba sus curvas las cuales ahora se apegaron en él, restregando sus pechos en el fuerte pecho de él y con una mirada sensual pudo ver como los ojos de Natsu antes verdosos se volvían cada vez más negros.

Nee, ¿Natsu estas bien? –le dijo susurrándole en el oído haciendo desesperar a Natsu el cual la abrazo posesivamente haciendo que Lucy sintiera la gran erección que sobresalía de sus pantalones colocando a Lucy por unos minutos nerviosa, pero ella estaba segura de hacerlo, quería formar una familia junto con él, y no podía perder la oportunidad de demostrarle el gran amor que sentía por él.

Las manos curiosas y atrevidas de Natsu acariciaron la espalda baja de Lucy hasta llegar a sus muslos los cuales apretujo a su antojo haciendo que Lucy soltara un gemido suave en su oído el cual fue el detonante para que los instintos de Natsu empezaran a reaccionar.

Con un movimiento brusco empujó a Lucy hacia la cama colocándose inmediatamente encima de ella, su rostro se dirigió hacia el cuello donde anteriormente fue mordido por él, besó el lugar donde estaba la herida que portaría Lucy para toda la vida y la mordió nuevamente sintiendo como Lucy se encorvaba y jadeara, besó y chupó dejando marcas en distintas partes de su cuello haciendo que Lucy se retorciera de placer, sus manos quienes acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo de Lucy se dirigieron hacia su espalda aprovechando la encorvadura de Lucy al morder su lóbulo derecho, desabrocho aquel vestido que lo volvía cada vez más que loco y sus instintos lo cegaron completamente al ver a Lucy solo en ropa interior y con su color favorito-rojo-susurró con deseo ante la mirada excitada de Lucy, acarició los pechos de Lucy y pudo escuchar atentamente como Lucy gemía un poco más fuerte, con ansiedad le quito el sostén y pudo apreciar los hermosos y deseables pechos de Lucy, no aguanto más, sus labios chuparon, mordieron y besaron aquellos botones rosados que sobresalían de los grandes y redondos pechos de Lucy, mientras este chupaba uno de los pechos de Lucy, su mano izquierda acariciaba el otro, moldeándolos y estrujándolos a su antojo mientras su otra mano libre viajaba por el abdomen plano de ella hasta llegar a la curvatura que más ansiaba conocer, se adentró en las bragas de esta y se adentró en el interior de Lucy haciendo que esta se encorvara y gimiera aún más fuerte de lo que ya hacía, Natsu se deleitaba con los gemidos de Lucy y el orgullo crecía en su interior al escucharla gemir su nombre y al saber que él era el que causante del placer que sentía Lucy y solo él lo aria.

Adentró 3 dedos en el interior de Lucy sintiendo que cada vez Lucy se mojaba más y soltando sus pechos le quitó su última prenda dejándola desnuda y a la completa merced de Natsu, este le acarició las piernas suavemente estremeciendo a Lucy y con un movimiento rápido separó sus piernas.

n-no Natsu ha-hay no po-por favor-le pidió entre gemidos pero ya era muy tarde, Natsu decidido se acercó a la zona intima de Lucy y lamió el clítoris de está sintiendo como Lucy gemía más y más fuerte retorciéndose en la cama desordenando cada vez más las sabanas, su lengua se entretuvo con el clítoris por un buen rato chupándolo en algunas ocasiones provocando gritos de Lucy, este se separó y de improvisto su lengua se introdujo en el interior de Lucy moviéndose en todo momento haciendo que Lucy gimiera fuertemente, agarrando las sabanas de la cama y que Natsu sintiera como Lucy tenía su primer orgasmo.

Natsu lamió el contenido saboreando el dulce manjar que producía Lucy, este la miró viendo como aquellos grandes pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente ante el compás de la respiración agitada de Lucy, veía como todo su cuerpo aun tenía espasmos y este sonrío ladino pero se sorprendió cuando Lucy sonrojada le sonreía sensualmente empujándolo en la cama posicionándose encima de el.

nee Natsu..-le susurró en su oído excitándolo aún más-me toca a mí curiosear-le dijo y sintió como ella besaba, mordía y chupaba su cuello haciendo que algunos roncos gemidos salieran de sus labios, esta siguió con los besos desde su cuello hasta su clavícula llegando a su fuerte pecho chupando las tetillas de Natsu haciéndolo gruñir roncamente, esta siguió por el camino esta ves lamiendo aquella sensual tableta de chocolate hasta llegar a la zona intima de Natsu, esta rápidamente saco los pantalones de Natsu mostrando unos bóxer negros ajustados logrando notar la gran erección de este, ella sin inmutarse acarició el miembro de Natsu haciendo que este echara la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gruñido y esta jugó con el elástico de Natsu haciéndolo desesperarse, los bajó lentamente mostrando con orgullo el largor y grosor de aquel miembro, Lucy al sacar la última prenda de Natsu, confiada en sí misma tomó con una mano aquel miembro moviéndolo hacia arriba y abajo logrando sacar roncos gemidos de Natsu, acercó su rostro aún más y Natsu pudo sentir la respiración de Lucy en la punta de su miembro desesperándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba, Lucy besó la punta para luego lamerla, pronto sintió como si estuviera lamiendo una paleta y empezó a lamer todo el largor con los ojos cerrados como si supiera de memoria el camino y de un momento a otro introdujo el miembro de Natsu a su boca logrando un gruñido gutural de Natsu quien estaba en las nubes en aquellos momentos desesperándose por el ritmo de Lucy que cada vez era más rápido, Lucy quien jugaba con el miembro de este, chupaba fuertemente hasta llegar a la base haciendo que Natsu gimiera alto, hasta llegar a la punta y lamerla completamente y nuevamente ir a la base, Natsu se sentía en éxtasis y no sabía hasta cuanto podría aguantar, su miembro se hinchaba cada vez más y Lucy sentía el palpitar del miembro de Natsu en su boca para luego sentir como Natsu agarraba su cabeza empujándola hacia la base en rápidos movimientos haciendo que Natsu con un gemido ronco llegara al orgasmo en la boca de Lucy quien tragó todo lo que podía, semen se escurrió en sus labios y esta los lamió seductoramente haciendo que el miembro de Natsu volviera a estar nuevamente en posición sorprendiendo a Lucy, la cual de un momento a otro se encontraba bajo de Natsu.

Estas lista luce?-le preguntó dulcemente y ella pudo ver como los ojos antes oscuros de Natsu volvían a ser verdosos y ella sonrío con amor al ver que el la cuidaba en todo momento y con aquella sonrisa asintió, este se posicionó entre sus piernas y Lucy sintió como el miembro de Natsu se adentraba en ella hasta que sintió como llegó a su himen y con un suspiro sintió como Natsu la embestía con fuerza, este la sostuvo desde sus caderas logrando entrar hasta el fondo y por dios, Natsu tuvo que usar todos sus esfuerzos en lograr que sus instintos no lo cegaran porque ¡ooh santo cielo! se sentía derretir al estar adentro de Lucy.

E-estas b-bien?-le dijo entre jadeos Natsu para luego gemir al sentir como Lucy se contraía apretando su miembro exquisitamente, Lucy se sentía un poco incomoda pero poco a poco el dolor desgarrador desde un principio se fue esfumando y un placer pequeño comenzó a aparecer deseando que creciera, movió sus caderas demostrándole a Natsu que podía continuar y este captando la señal se movió nuevamente produciendo gemidos en ambos.

Natsu se movía cada vez más fuerte, la cama rechinaba al chocar contra la pared y Lucy gemía descontroladamente encorvando su espalda al sentir como Natsu llegaba hasta el fondo acariciando hasta lo mas profundo de ella y Natsu sujetando fuertemente a Lucy de las caderas la penetraba gimiendo roncamente, de un movimiento rápido Natsu cambió de posición montando a Lucy la cual fue levantada y apoyada en la pared aplanando sus pechos en la fría pared y Natsu penetrándola aún más profundo en Lucy.

La habitación o mejor dicho la cabaña se llenaba de los gemidos de placer de ambos, Natsu sentía cada vez más que pronto terminaría al igual que Lucy, movió aún más rápido sus penetraciones y Lucy contrajo sus paredes apretando exquisitamente el miembro de Natsu quien apretó con deseo el sueva y grande trasero de Lucy y ella con un grito de placer llego al orgasmo y Natsu ante el líquido tuvo mejor movilidad por lo cual se movió aún más rápido y en unos segundos con un ronco y fuerte gruñido se vino en el interior de Lucy llenándola con su semilla y ella con un gemido lo acepto gustosa, Natsu el cual sin salir de ella se arrodilló y tomó a Lucy posicionándola encima de él, Lucy enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él y con un gemido pudo sentir como Natsu volvía a crecer en su interior entendiendo que no solo lo harían una vez y viéndolo con una sonrisa sensual le susurró en el oído.

Te amo Natsu-le dijo suavemente apretando sus paredes sintiendo cada vez más como este crecía y sin poder evitarlo gimió en su oído.

Yo igual Lucy-le dijo con vos ronca al sentir el apretón en su miembro y con sus manos fuertes y masculinas las posó en los redondos y alzados muslos de su mujer para subirla y bajarla comenzando una nueva ronda de placer.

Los rayos del sol se colaban en la ventana de la pieza, el viento de aquella mañana entraban por aquella ventana media abierta haciendo bailar las cortinas de un color beige.

Natsu desnudo solo tapado por una sabana desde la cintura se encontraba durmiendo abrazando a Lucy posesivamente, ambos tenían las piernas enredadas y los fuertes brazos de Natsu abrazaban a Lucy haciendo que esta posara su cabeza entre el pecho y hombro de este, ambos dormían plácidamente hasta que Lucy despertó al sentir un molesto rayo de sol dándole al rostro, sus ojos se despegaron poco a poco despertándola y sonrío al sentir como Natsu la sostenía posesivamente y que sus cuerpos se mantenían unidos después de la 7° ronda, su sonrisa se agrando al pensar en que pronto estaría embarazada y que pronto traería a su hijo al mundo y que el amor de su vida, Natsu estaría con ella para siempre.

Con un suave beso en los labios fueron suficientes para despertar a Natsu el cual la enrolló aún más y con un suspiro aspiró el aroma de Lucy y con una sonrisa satisfecha le habló con vos somnolienta.

Buenos días luce-le dijo y Lucy sonrío besándolo nuevamente-hueles a mi.

Huelo a ti?-le preguntó sonriente y este asintió.

Es como una combinación tan dulce, entre mi aroma y el tuyo, yo igual huelo a ti-ante eso Lucy sonrío sensualmente apegándose más a el provocando que sus pechos se aplanaran en el fuerte pecho de Natsu.

Te amo Natsu-le dijo sensualmente acostada encima de él y este con una sonrisa perversa le respondió de la misma forma.

Yo igual luce-y de nuevo sus labios fueron tomados y nuevamente volvían a las rondas que obviamente dejaron pausadas anoche, porque Natsu no dejaría descansar a Lucy hasta que sintiera que Lucy tenía su hijo en su vientre.

Porque ahora ambos estaban y querían formar una familia, ambos estaban emocionados por la espera de su hijo y no podían atrasar a su pequeño hijo por más tiempo, por lo que Natsu se puso manos a la obra fabricando a su hijo o hijos _…¿quién sabe?._

Espero y les haya gustado

¿Me harían un favor?, si es que quieren, me podrían decir ¿ _cuántos hijos quieren que tengan Natsu y Lucy?_.

Espero sus reviews!

Adiós.


	7. Su familia

_Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el NaLu viviría por siempre, espero y les guste mi historia… sin más que decir espero que disfruten mi historia…_

 _ **Capitulo anterior~**_

Porque ahora ambos estaban y querían formar una familia, ambos estaban emocionados por la espera de su hijo y no podían atrasar a su pequeño hijo por más tiempo, por lo que Natsu se puso manos a la obra fabricando a su hijo o hijos _…¿quién sabe?._

 _ **La curiosidad me enamoró**_

Desde aquel día todo fue diferente, sus mañanas eran diferentes como sus noches sin dormir también lo eran, su tiempo era robado principalmente por él y algunas veces por las chicas, pero con orgullo podía gritar a los 4 vientos que toda su vida estaba cambiando y con gran felicidad para bien.

Natsu era muy atento a ella, le daba más comida y mucha atención como amor, sus noches sin dormir los atrapaban y cada vez más el tan ansiado hijo que ambos deseaban estaba acercándose.

Estaban alrededor de la fogata comiendo esta ves venados y de un momento a otro Lucy tiró la carne, con una mano en su boca y la otra sujetándose del vientre salió disparada hacia su cabaña, Natsu quien estaba al lado de ella inmediatamente fue tras ella al verla en ese estado siendo perseguido por las sonrisas felices de los demás, porque obviamente ya sabían el por qué Lucy estaba así.

Natsu entró rápidamente sin importarle dejar la puerta principal abierta, corrió hacia el baño y encontró a Lucy tomándose del pelo vomitando lo poco que había comido, Natsu se acercó a ella y con una mano tomó el cabello de ella y con la otra le acarició la espalda suavemente.

Al terminar de vomitar con asco en su rostro largo la cadena y se dirigió al lavado para lavarse la boca, al terminar miró con un poco de pesadez en sus ojos a Natsu quien preocupado le preguntó.

¿Estás bien?-le dijo suavemente acariciándole el rostro suavemente y ella asintió despacio un poco ida.

Sí… Solo necesito recostarme, me siento cansada-le dijo quedamente para luego ir a su dormitorio, coger su pijama y acostarse en la cama matrimonial, Natsu se acercó sentándose a los pies de la cama viendo como Lucy se dormía inmediatamente y con el corazón en la boca sonrió.

Sabía que este era una señal de que su hijo estaba creciendo en su vientre, además del olor que desprendía, y que Lucy prontamente tendría una pancita grande llevando a su primogénito, con una sonrisa imaginándose como se vería Lucy embarazada de más meses se acostó al lado de ella abrazándola con cuidado sin importarle nada, quedándose dormido luego de unos minutos.

Lucy despegó sus ojos poco a poco y sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola de la cintura junto a unas piernas peludas enredadas con las suyas, ella sonrío con amor y levantó su mirada encontrándose con el rostro dormido de él, se veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado que no quiso ni mover un musculo por lo que se quedó mirándolo tranquilamente, unos minutos pasaron y pudo apreciar como Natsu abría lentamente sus ojos con pesadez, ella sonrío y con una mano le acarició su rostro.

Buenas tardes Natsu- le susurro despacito a lo que él le sonrío y se apoyó en la mano que lo acariciaba.

Buenas tardes luce, como te sientes?-le preguntó con deje preocupado y ella aun sonriendo le respondió.

Mejor que antes-le respondió y Natsu asintió abrazándola alegre.

¿Porque no vamos a visitar a Wendy?, quizás ella nos diga que es lo que tienes-le dijo con una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada, él quería que ella se asegurara de que si lo estaba.

Separándose y vistiéndose salieron tomados de la mano hacia la carpa de la que Wendy vivía, la llamaron y esta salió con una sonrisa como si supiera que ellos irían a buscarla.

Hola Wendy-san, quisiera que me ayudaras con una cosa-le habló Lucy quien la miraba sonriente y esta asintió feliz, hiso un movimiento para que Lucy y Natsu la siguieran, llegaron a una cabaña un poco más grande que las demás y al abrir la puerta les hiso entrar.

Natsu-san no es por ser descortés pero necesito que se quede esperando en aquellas sillas-le dijo apuntándolas- yo llevare a Lucy para una revisión y prontamente lo llamaré, no será por mucho-le dijo sonriéndole y este cerrando la puerta asintió dirigiéndose hacia las sillas para sentarse y esperar.

Wendy con cuidado tomo la mano de Lucy y la llevó a una de las habitaciones blancas que habían y Lucy se sintió como si estuviera en un mini hospital improvisado, al entrar a la habitación que era bastante amplia, pudo ver varios aparatos y una camilla en el centro, Wendy le dijo que se acostara y ella lo hizo suavemente ya que aún tenía pinzones de dolor en su vientre.

Bien, te are una ecografía si?-le dijo con una sonrisa, hizo algunos ajustes con uno de esos tantos aparatos y tomo un gel con un mouse-bien Lucy, necesito que levantes tu polera mostrando todo tu vientre-Lucy inmediatamente le hizo caso y luego sintió como Wendy le colocaba el frio gel y esta se estremeció un poco, sintió como se lo esparcía alrededor del centro de su vientre y tomo el mouse emocionada-veamos si es cierto.

Lucy miró la pantalla que Wendy no dejaba de ver y pudo ver dos cositas pequeñas en su vientre a lo que miró asombrada a Wendy quien con una sonrisa amplia miraba emocionada a Lucy, dejo el mouse encima de su vientre y corriendo salió de la habitación dejándola por unos minutos sola para luego sentir como Natsu venia junto a ella.

Natsu al entrar miro a Lucy quien empezaba a entender la situación y con los ojos llorosos miró fijamente a Natsu y Wendy caminó hacia ella tomando nuevamente el mouse y siempre con aquella amplia sonrisa les habló.

Bien chicos, les presento a sus dos hijos, aun no les puedo decir si son gemelos o mellizos pero lo que es fácil de deducir es que tendrán dos bebes-les dijo con alegría y acercándose a la pantalla les mostró a sus dos hijos, Natsu estaba sonriendo enormemente, feliz, emocionado y abrumado por todas las sensaciones que sentía ahora y sin pensarlo abrazo a su llorosa pareja para darle besos en todo el rostro.

¡Seremos padres luce!, ¡De dos bebes! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Dos bebes!-le dijo con tanta alegría que Lucy sonreía feliz, alegre y con risas le respondía la impulsividad amorosa que le dio a Natsu y después de tranquilizarse pudieron ver como Wendy activaba una máquina y en la habitación se podía escuchar dos latidos fuertes y claros, Lucy no pudo evitar sollozar al escuchar los latidos de sus hijos y Natsu solo atinó a abrazarla con fervor.

Te amo tanto-le dijo a lo que Lucy le respondió felizmente.

Y yo a ti Natsu, y yo a ti- Wendy miraba enternecida como su jefe abrazaba amorosamente a su pareja, esta aprovechó de imprimir la primera foto de los hijos de su jefe y con una sonrisa les tendió el sobre el cual Natsu lo tomó gustoso, está seco el vientre de Lucy y le ayudó a pararse.

Bien Lucy, en este primer mes, tienes que comer muy saludable, Natsu vas a tener que cuidar mucho a Lucy, este mes es el que más mareos y vómitos tendrá así que no te esfuerces mucho Lucy ¿si?, además tendrás un poco de fiebre en ocasiones, Natsu si Lucy tiene fiebre inmediatamente tráemela aquí, sabes que tu raza es pura por lo cual el cuerpo de Lucy tratara de aceptar a sus hijos ¿entiendes?-Natsu asintió comprendiendo a lo cual Wendy prosiguió- Y por último, al terminar el primer mes tienen que volver a verme, juntos cuidaremos de aquellos pequeños-le dijo acariciando el vientre aun plano de Lucy y está sonriendo asintió y ambos enamorados con sus manos unidas volvieron a su cabaña.

Al llegar ambos sonrientes se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones vacías que estaban cerca de su habitación, Lucy entró y admiró el espacio imaginando a sus hijos en sus cunas.

¿Qué aremos con la cuna y las demás cosas de los bebes?- le preguntó curiosa y este quien la veía desde el marco de la puerta se acercó abrazándola posesivamente.

Tendré que volver a la ciudad a trabajar, solo cuando sepamos el sexo de ambos pequeños ¿si? Te prometo que juntos compraremos todas las cosas de nuestros hijos-le dijo acariciándole el vientre con amor.

Pero natsu y si ellos me encuentran?-le respondió con miedo a lo que Natsu captó de inmediato el obstáculo que tenían a lo que se quedó pensativo.

Hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, el único problema es…-se quedó callado mirando a Lucy seriamente por lo que ella sin entender le dio una mirada curiosa.

Que pasa Natsu?-le preguntó a lo que Natsu suspiró.

Tenemos que pasar por un clan del cual somos amigos pero con tu estado actual es difícil llegar haya, es largo para una mujer embarazada Luce-le respondió con preocupación a lo que Lucy sonrío con ternura.

Puedes llevarme en tu lomo ¿no? Señor mitad hombre mitad lobo-le dijo cariñosamente a lo que Natsu se río y la abrazo aún más.

Bien, pero será solo cuando conozcamos el sexo de los pequeños-le dijo tiernamente y a Lucy se le vino una pregunta.

Nee Natsu, ¿cómo lo aran para trasladar los muebles hasta acá?-le preguntó a lo que Natsu le respondió tranquilamente.

Las cosas livianas las llevamos en las manos y los muebles los llevamos en una carreta grande que tenemos-le respondió a lo cual Lucy asintió comprendiendo.

Nee Natsu vamos a comer tengo hambre-le dijo con un puchero-tus hijos quieren comida-a lo que Natsu con una sonrisa boba asintió.

Mis pequeños necesitan estar fuertes y bien alimentados-le respondió llevándola con él a la salida de su cabaña dirigiéndose a la gran fogata para ver que había de comida.

Porque Natsu se preocupaba por su familia, aunque fuese de noche partiría para buscar comida si su Lucy lo necesitaba, porque sus hijos necesitaban crecer fuertes y saludables… ya que a Natsu no le importaba nada más que a sus tres personas más importantes de su vida, _su familia._

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D

Seguiré subiendo capítulos todos los días y si puedo dos capítulos por un día

Espero sus reviews

Adiós.


	8. Antojos & recuerdos

_Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el NaLu viviría por siempre, espero y les guste mi historia… sin más que decir espero que disfruten mi historia…_

 _ **Capitulo anterior~**_

Porque Natsu se preocupaba por su familia, aunque fuese de noche partiría para buscar comida si su Lucy lo necesitaba, porque sus hijos necesitaban crecer fuertes y saludables… ya que a Natsu no le importaba nada más que a sus tres personas más importantes de su vida, _su familia._

 _ **La curiosidad me enamoró**_

Natsu~…ne Natsu despierta- Lucy quien estaba acostada boca arriba ya que le costaba dormir por las noches con su creciente panza de 4 meses, zamarreaba con fuerza a Natsu quien con los ronquidos hacia desesperar a Lucy-¡Natsu!-le gritó ante esto Natsu se despertó rápidamente y con un sobresalto miró a todas partes y cuando dirigió su mirada a la curiosa de Lucy suspiró y volvió a tirarse de la cama aliviado.

¿Qué pasa Lucy?-le dijo este con vos adormilada, ante esto Lucy indecisa si decirle o no, pero tenía hambre por lo que le hablo penosamente.

B-bueno tengo un antojo-le dijo en un susurro suave que Natsu escuchó a la perfección, ante esto despabiló al refregarse sus manos a su cara y miró con atención a Lucy- quiero carne de vaca Natsuu~-le dijo con vos melodiosa a lo que Natsu sonrío dulcemente, se levantó y sin cambiarse ni nada acarició el vientre abultado de su mujer y con un beso sorpresivo hacia Lucy este salió disparado para buscar a la vaca que alimentaria a su luce y a sus hijos.

Ella esperó pacientemente en su cama mirando el techo imaginándose como serían sus hijos, al ya ser conocida como la mujer alfa del clan era de esperarse que todos en aquella tarde de la cual supieron que estaba embarazada todos se enteraran de su condición, Lucy pudo recordar el día en que Mirajane tuvo a su segundo hijo.

Ella estaba en su 3° mes y estaba charlando con las demás chicas que estaban en cinta y otras de las cuales acababan de tener bebes y de pronto mira se agarró el vientre bajo con fuerza y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, Laxus quien estaba cerca corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta Mira y tomándola en brazos se dirigió hacia el mini hospital improvisado que estaba no muy lejos donde estaban todos.

Wendy al escuchar el grito fue la primera en reaccionar y con rapidez ordenó todo para la llegada de Mira, abriendo la puerta de prisa hizo pasar a la adolorida mira y al impaciente y preocupado de Laxus, Wendy tomó una silla con ruedas e hizo que Laxus con cuidado la dejara hay, casi corriendo la llevo a la sala de partos donde las maquinas ya estaba listas para ser usadas, esta gritó que nadie entrara y que solo las chicas solteras que pudieran ayudarla vinieran inmediatamente, tres chicas del clan corrieron al llamado y los demás esperaron en la sala de espera.

Laxus no podía sentarse, lucí miraba como este caminaba de un lugar a otro mordiéndose los labios mientras el hijo mayor de Laxus lo miraba divertido, las demás estaban preocupadas y emocionadas, se podía escuchar los gritos de Mira en toda la cabaña haciendo que Laxus caminara aún más rápido, los hombres del clan animaban a Laxus pero este estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que todo se paró, un silencio inundo la cabaña y un llanto de un bebe se hizo escuchar fuertemente y unos segundos más otro llanto sonó con fuerza.

Laxus sin esperar corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Mira y miró con amor a la mujer que agotada abrazaba a sus dos hijos, se acercó y pudo ver que eran mellizos y con dulzura beso sus frentes pequeñas y luego besó en los labios a su mujer.

Wendy tomó con delicadeza a la pequeña, la limpió y luego la vistió de rosado para dejarla en los brazos de Laxus, tomó a el pequeño e hizo lo mismo, Laxus se veía realmente adorable con los dos bebes en sus brazos y este con una sonrisa embobada miraba con todo el amor que un padre podría dar, entró el hijo mayor de Mira y Laxus y acercándose a su mamá quien con una sonrisa le tomó la mano y Laxus acercándose a él le mostró a sus hermanos y este con una sonrisa les acarició las cabecitas con mucho cuidado.

Todos salieron de la escena ya que era un momento de familia, haciendo que varias embarazadas se sintieran emocionadas por tener a sus hijos pronto, Lucy miró a Levy que tenía una sonrisa acariciando su panza de 8 meses.

Pronto te tocara a ti Levy-chan-le dijo con dulzura Lucy y Levy le sonrío ampliamente.

No veo la hora de tenerlo en mis brazos-le dijo con una mirada llena de amor y emoción que hicieron que Lucy se enterneciera completamente, vió como Gajeel venía hacia Levy y caminó hacia Natsu al ver que Gajeel acariciaba el vientre de Levy con amor.

Al llegar con él emocionada le dio un beso en los labios a lo que este gustoso le correspondió, todo iba perfecto y todo saldría perfecto.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir como Natsu volvía a la habitación con un plato de madera improvisado y en ella yacía carnes bien cocinadas de vaca, el olor lleno sus fosas nasales haciendo que su estómago gruñera audiblemente ante esto Natsu río y le paso el plato a lo que Lucy se incorporó para comerlo mejor y mientras comía Natsu acariciaba suavemente el vientre de esta.

Estoy ansioso de conocerlos, ya no veo la hora de tenerlos en la casa, cuidar de ellos, jugar con ellos y vivir miles de aventurar con ellos, enseñándoles la vida de un hombre lobo y tantas cosas más que con solo pensarlo me desespero el esperar-le dijo emocionado poniendo su oído en el vientre de esta y Lucy al escucharlo sonrío con amor, con una mano comía y con la otra le acaricia los cabellos rosas rebeldes que le acariciaban su vientre.

Este sonrío ampliamente y como si un infante se tratara se incorporó inquietando a Lucy que sujetó fuertemente el plato-¡Luce, Los escucho! ¡Escucho sus corazones!- y Lucy sin más que hacer se río de la ternura que le causaba Natsu y entre risas y besos Lucy se terminó de comer el plato antes lleno de carne y ambos volvieron a acostarse, apagando todas las luces Lucy se acostó de lado y Natsu detrás de ella pasando un brazo por su vientre acariciándolo despacio haciendo que lentamente cayera en un sueño profundo como hermoso.

Mientras Natsu con una sonrisa impaciente acariciaba lentamente el vientre de Lucy, estaba muy emocionado al pensar en el futuro, al pensar en cómo serían sus hijos y miles de aventuras nuevas que tendría que pasar junto a Lucy y con una sonrisa grababa todos los momentos que pasaba junto a Lucy y recordó desde el momento en que Lucy aun no tenía pancita hasta el ahora, sus hijos estaban creciendo cada vez más haciendo lucir a Lucy tan hermosa que simplemente la llenaba de besos.

Porque el solo verla embarazada le hacía pensar en su futuro y lo hermoso que seria y que iba a ser, cerrando los ojos se durmió junto a Lucy, su mujer y la madre de sus pequeños que vienen en camino.

Lucy despertó bostezando y se giró con cuidado hacia Natsu el cual respiraba tranquilamente al lado suyo, Lucy sonrío con amor y le dio un beso en la nariz haciendo que Natsu sonriera aun con los ojos cerrados y este perezoso despego sus ojos para mirarla dulcemente.

Buenos días Natsu-le dijo amorosamente y este la beso en los labios.

Buenos días Lucy- le dijo y con una sonrisa divertida se agachó a la altura del vientre de su mujer y con una mano acariciando aquella pancita habló- buenos días pequeños, papá los ama mucho y no espera el día en que ustedes estén en sus brazos.

Lucy enternecida lo miraba con todo el amor que cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba crecía, le acarició los cabellos y Natsu se alzó nuevamente para besarla lentamente disfrutando cada momento, al separarse Natsu se vistió rápidamente y tomó a Lucy con cuidado para ayudarle a vestirla ya que con su gran pancita no podía agacharse o hacer movimientos bruscos, por lo que prácticamente Natsu la vestía.

Este cogió un vestido celeste y con una sonrisa empezó a ponérselo, y al estar lista sonrió con amor al ver que la pancita de Lucy se notaba en demasía, busco unos zapatos cómodos y le puso unas sandalias blancas y al terminar tomó la mano de su mujer y caminaron juntos hacia la gran fogata para comer.

Al llegar pudo ver como algunos conversaban animadamente y otros se impacientaban por el hambre que tenían y al ver a Natsu no pudieron sonreír felices al ver como Lucy lucia su pancita de 4° meses.

Bien chicos, que quieren cazar-les preguntó a lo que todos empezaron a nombrar muchos tipos de animales y este reía al ver que todos peleaban por sus decisiones.

Yo quiero vaca y si pueden liebres también-le dijo Levy con una sonrisa a lo que todos voltearon a verla, Lucy quien se sentó a su lado también habló.

Estoy de acuerdo con Levy-chan-le dijo a Natsu y eso era más que suficiente para decidirse.

Bien, entonces Gray, Jellal y Gajeel acompáñenme a cazar-les dijo y estos se despidieron de sus parejas para seguir a su líder.

Nee, Erza ¿cómo va el embarazo?-le preguntó dulcemente Lucy quien miraba con una sonrisa la pequeña pancita de Erza que demostraba su 2° mes de embarazo.

Como no tienes idea, Jellal se preocupa mucho por mí y apenas y llevo dos meses-le dijo riéndose tiernamente de su pareja.

Era como obvio, Gajeel era igualito al tuyo cuando me embarace de mi primer hijo les dijo mirando a su hijo jugar unos pocos metros de donde estaba ella con otros niños de su clan.

Te entiendo Erza, Natsu es igual, pero ¿sabes? Me encanta que sea así-les dijo con una sonrisa dulce lo que contagio a todas.

Mira quien caminaba tranquilamente junto a Laxus se dirigía a las chicas y todas pudieron mirar con cariño como Laxus miraba a su hija con una sonrisa llena de amor y como Mira no dejaba de ver a su hijo en sus brazos de la misma forma, esta se sentó al lado de Erza con cuidado y todas pudieron ver como cabellos rubios crecían de la pequeña cabecita del bebe como el padre y en cambio en la bebe se podía ver cabellos plateados como la madre y en ambos ojos celestes como el cielo miraban curiosos a sus padres y a todo lo que les rodeaba.

Son tan hermosos-dijo Lisanna quien con un embarazo de 4° meses se acercaba a su hermana admirando a sus sobrinos.

Son tan pequeños y tiernos-dijo Bickslow abrazando con amor a Lisanna mientras acariciaba su vientre-estoy impaciente por conocer a los míos.

El ambiente era lleno de amor y dulzura, el clan iba creciendo más y más y conforme pasa el tiempo, la manada crecería rápidamente, los pocos solteros que quedaban se iban de viaje o se quedaban a cuidar los terrenos, mientras las familias se quedaban en el _centro_ , todo era perfecto, todo era amor y paz.

Natsu llegó con una vaca en su hombro, Gray llego con otra vaca en su hombro, Jellal llevaba una oveja en su hombro y Gajeel sujetaba a 4 liebres en sus manos y su cuerpo sin vida descansaba en la espalda de este.

Era mucha carne pero la suficiente para alimentar a todas las familias y algunos solteros que cuidaban del _centro,_ al terminar de comer las familias paseaban con sus hijos claro cerca del _centro_ y otras iban a su cabaña a descansar.

Mientras que Lucy caminaba con Natsu donde se dieron su primer beso, al llegar Lucy con ayuda de Natsu se sentó con cuidado y esperó a que este se sentara junto a ella y con sus manos unidas admiraron el paisaje que jamás los aburriría.

Estoy emocionada por conocer a nuestros hijos Natsu-le dijo mirándolo y este volteó a verla y sin decir nada, simplemente la beso apasionadamente, ambos se besaban sin pensar en nada más que en ellos, como si el mundo no existiera y solo ellos estuvieran, al separarse Lucy río tiernamente y Natsu posó su cabeza en el cuello de su mujer.

No sabes lo impaciente y emocionado estoy por conocer a nuestros hijos, tan enamorado de ti y agradecido por el que estés conmigo, dándome una familia y haciéndome tan feliz que no te das una idea…te amo Lucy-le dijo incorporándose y tomando el rostro sonrojado adornado por una sonrisa que solo a él era dirigida y solo a él se la dirigiría, una llena de amor que desbordaba el corazón de la chica y con un beso nuevamente firmaron el amor que sentían, en el lugar donde todo comenzó y donde seguiría comenzando.

Porque la aventura de ellos seguiría, hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Ya queda poco para terminar esta hermosa historia :D

Espero sus reviews

Adiós.


	9. Sexo de los bebes, comprando & nombres

_Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el NaLu viviría por siempre, espero y les guste mi historia… sin más que decir espero que disfruten mi historia…_

 _ **Capitulo anterior~**_

No sabes lo impaciente y emocionado estoy por conocer a nuestros hijos, tan enamorado de ti y agradecido por el que estés conmigo, dándome una familia y haciéndome tan feliz que no te das una idea…te amo Lucy-le dijo incorporándose y tomando el rostro sonrojado adornado por una sonrisa que solo a él era dirigida y solo a él se la dirigiría, una llena de amor que desbordaba el corazón de la chica y con un beso nuevamente firmaron el amor que sentían, en el lugar donde todo comenzó y donde seguiría comenzando.

Porque la aventura de ellos seguiría, hasta el fin de los tiempos…

 _ **La curiosidad me enamoró**_

El 5° mes llegó por lo cual ambos estaban emocionados por saber que sexo serían sus hijos y si serian gemelos o mellizos, Lucy estaba caminando con Natsu hacia la cabaña mini hospital y al entrar pudieron ver como Levy hablaba animadamente con Wendy y junto a ellas Gajeel sonreía feliz.

Se acercaron hacia ellos y todos los saludaron con sonrisas amplias.

Así que Gajeel-kun procura mantener vigilada a Levy-san que en cualquier momento podría dar a luz ¿si?-le dijo a lo que este inmediatamente asintió.

No te preocupes Wendy, no le quitare la mirada en ningún segundo –le dijo sonriendo.

Estos al salir Wendy dirigió su mirada hacia la pareja que sonreía hacia sus amigos.

Bien Lucy-san Natsu-san, acompáñenme para saber que serán sus hijos-le dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia contagiándoles a los dos poniéndolos aún más nerviosos por los resultados, al llegar Wendy le hizo un gesto a Lucy que se acostara en la camilla que estaba en el centro y Wendy terminando de prender algunas máquinas, tomo el gel y el mouse y se acercó a Lucy.

Lucy-san ¿puede subir su polera? Por favor-le dijo sonriente y esta lo hizo de inmediato, coloco el gel frio en el vientre de Lucy y esta se estremeció de inmediato, con el mouse lo esparció y se dirigió hacia la pantalla que estaba detrás suyo.

Bien, pequeñitos muéstrense ante la tía Wendy-dijo cariñosamente y Natsu pudo ver como sus hijos habían crecido desde la última vez que los vio-felicidades _son ¡gemelos!-_ les dijo sonriendo y ante esto Natsu sonrió ampliamente, este no tardo nada en besar a su mujer la cual feliz de saber que tendría dos varones acariciaba su vientre con amor.

Así que Natsu ve comprando las cosas para tus hijos-le dijo tiernamente, secando el vientre de Lucy e imprimiendo la foto de la ecografía, luego de unos minutos le tendió el sobre a lo que Natsu la aceptó gustoso.

Así es Wendy, trabajare desde mañana y compraré todos los muebles y cosas necesarias para mis pequeños-le dijo sonriendo feliz.

Después de salir del mini hospital dirigiéndose a la gran fogata, Lucy decidió hablar con un poco de miedo.

Natsu, ¿estarás bien al alejarte de mí? Digo, puedo estar con las chicas y todo pero...-Natsu no la dejó continuar y ala besó para calmarla, con una sonrisa le habló tranquilamente.

Tranquila, será solo por unos días, el trabajo de carpintero es muy bien pagado en la ciudad continua así que tranquila, solo pasaran unos días y te llevare para que compremos todas las cosas que necesitemos ¿si?-le dijo con una vos dulce calmando a Lucy quien con su embarazo era fácil que sus emociones surgieran.

Está bien-le dijo mirándolo y este la besó calmando sus inseguridades, porque sabía que el dejarla era muy difícil, se le partiría el corazón al no estar siempre con ella en los días que estaría trabajando, pero estaba seguro que los demás de su clan la cuidarían y no la dejarían sola en ningún minuto.

cinco días habían pasado desde el momento en que Natsu se puso a trabajar en la ciudad continua y Lucy se sentía sola, sus amigos y amigas siempre la acompañaban en todo momento, pero cuando ya era tarde ella se quedaba sola y esperaba con calma e impaciencia el llegar de su hombre, sintió la puerta principal ser abierta lentamente y se incorporó mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada de su habitación por la cual se adentraba Natsu cansado, tirando el gorro que ocultaba sus orejas rosadas, soltando un suspiro y acariciándolas con cariño, ante eso Lucy se río divertida y Natsu la miró sorprendido.

Pensé que estabas durmiendo-le dijo suave pero feliz de que lo haya esperado, se tiró a la cama como si pudiese volar rebotando de la está haciendo reír a Lucy por lo infantil que se comportaba, se incorporó besando a su mujer y al finalizar el dulce beso, acarició el vientre de ella y lo besó suavemente- papá los extraño mucho hoy, espero que se hayan portado bien y no le hayan dado pataditas a su mamá-le dijo cariñosamente a lo que al posar su mano en el vientre de Lucy sintió como unos piececitos pequeños lo tocaban ante eso el rostro de Natsu se iluminó y mirando con emoción a Lucy volvió a hablar- papi los ama muuuucho y espera que cuiden mucho a su mamá-dijo susurrándole a sus hijos y sintió dos manos tocándole a lo que grito emocionado haciendo reír de ternura a Lucy quien miraba con amor a Natsu sin dejar de verlo.

Te amo tanto Lucy-le dijo con amor volviendo a besarla apasionadamente a lo que Lucy le respondió gustosa, al separarse se incorporó quitándose la ropa y quedándose desnudo se dirigió a su mujer que lo miraba con deleite a lo que el sonrió lujuriosamente-me iré a bañar preciosa-le dijo a Lucy y esta pudo ver el perfecto trasero de su hombre caminar hacia el baño.

Espero unos minutos pensando en cuando Natsu y ella comprarían las cosas para él bebe y empezó a imaginarse cunas, ropa de bebes, juguetes y ositos de peluche, mantas, pañales y tantas cosas más que la emoción la asalto haciéndola sonreír aún más de lo que estaba al sentir a sus hijos acariciándole los costados de su vientre y ella con sus dos manos acarició las manitas que estiraban su piel, logrando ver aquellas pequeñas y hermosas manitas de sus hijos.

Natsu quien no se demoró nada en bañarse pudo ver el mágico momento en que sus hijos estiraron la piel del vientre de Lucy y esta las acariciaba con cariño, vio el rostro de su mujer que estaba sonriendo llena de amor y este sonrió igualando su sonrisa.

Se acercó con una toalla amarrada en su cintura mostrando sus musculosos brazos, el fuerte pecho y la tableta de chocolate de su abdomen, Lucy lo miraba con deseo pero se aguantaba, al estar en cinta le daba miedo de dañar a sus hijos y este pensaba igual que ella por lo que dejaron de tener intimidad al 2° mes de embarazo cuando el vientre de Lucy ya se mostraba abultado, este se acercó y acarició las manitas que aun estiraban la piel de Lucy y este sonriente les hablo a sus hijos.

Los amo pequeños-y al decirlos y colocar una dedo en la manito de uno de sus hijos Natsu pudo apreciar sorprendido al igual que Lucy como este lo trataba de agarrar para luego esconderse en el interior del vientre de Lucy ante esto beso con tanto amor donde antes estaba la manito y miró a Lucy con una sonrisa única y especial.

Luego de cambiarse y ponerse su pijama se acercó a su mujer abrazándola con cariño, Lucy apagó la luz de su lámpara y con una sonrisa se abrazó hacia Natsu el cual paso sus brazos por el vientre de Lucy acariciándola de paso y ante eso, relajando a Lucy prontamente se quedó dormida y Natsu con una sonrisa se dijo que mañana le daría la noticia a Lucy y con eso en mente se durmió al lado de su mujer y sus hijos.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fueron los ojos chocolate de su mujer la cual con una sonrisa hermosa le hablo dulcemente.

Buenos días cariño-le dijo y este la beso suavemente.

Buenos días luce-le dijo tiernamente-¿sabes? Te tengo una sorpresa-le dijo traviesamente a lo que Lucy lo miró curiosa, esa curiosidad que lo atrapó tan rápidamente.

Tengo el suficiente dinero para comprar todas las cosas para nuestros hijos y si quieres hoy podemos ir a comprarlas-le dijo con una sonrisa la cual contagio a Lucy.

¡Claro que quiero ir a comprarlas hoy!, qué esperas, vamos a comer y luego vamos a comprar-le dijo emocionada a lo que Natsu se río.

Ambos al terminar de vestirse, Natsu con zapatillas cafés oscuro, unos jiens y polera roja y Lucy con un vestido verde pistacho con vuelos en las puntas de su vestido la hacían lucir aún más hermosa de lo que ya era con unas sandalias blancas con enredaderas hasta los tobillos.

Estos agarrados de las manos se encaminaron hacia la gran fogata, al llegar hizo la pregunta que lo divertía siempre, Mira quien interrumpiendo a todos los que gritaban diferentes animales habló fuerte y claro.

Me gustaría probar oveja Natsu, la otra ves que comimos oveja fue muy delicioso-le dijo con una sonrisa y muchos asintieron sonrientes y este al igual que ellos asintió.

Bien, am… Bickslow, Max, Elfman y Fred acompáñenme-les dijo caminando hacia la salida del _centro_ mientras estos se despedían de sus parejas o simplemente seguían al líder como Max y Fred de los cuales los dos eran solteros fueron los primeros en seguir a Natsu y Bickslow y Elfman se despidieron de sus parejas para luego seguir a los demás.

Todo era como una rutina, gente conversando, gritando, bebiendo, riendo y demás cosas que hacían sentir a Lucy feliz, feliz de estar ahí y conservar la felicidad de todos y admirar como todos compartían momentos divertidos.

Hoy van a comprar las cosas para sus bebes ¿cierto?-le preguntó Levy la cual con una sonrisa sujetaba su vientre de 9 meses con cariño.

Así es, Natsu y yo estamos muy emocionados por comprar las cosas para los bebes le dijo con una sonrisa dulce contagiando a Levy.

¿Y ya han pensado ponerle un nombre a sus hijos?-le preguntó sorprendiendo a Lucy quien se río al no haber pensado en ello.

Pues no…am… ¿qué te parece si elijo uno yo y el otro él?-le dijo a Levy y ella riéndose asintió- ¿qué te parece Haruhi? ¿O Ryu?-le dijo a Levy y esta se quedó pensando.

Encuentro que Haruhi es más bonito pero deberías decidirlo con Natsu-le dijo riéndose y Lucy la imitó.

Sintieron a los chicos llegar y Natsu llevaba dos ovejas en sus dos hombros y los demás solo uno en sus hombros, comieron sopa de oveja la cual para todos sabía tan deliciosa y Lucy con sus antojos tomó dos sopas ante la divertida mirada de Natsu y del resto.

Al terminar y reposar unos minutos Natsu se paró del asiento en el que estaba cargado al lado de su mujer y se volteó a ella.

Voy a traer el carreta y vuelvo-le dijo sonriéndole para luego dirigirse hacia donde supuestamente estaba la carreta y Lucy se impaciento, prontamente estaría en una ciudad nuevamente, no la antigua de la cual vivía, si no otra pero aun así, el miedo de ser descubierta le daba cierto nervios, pero recordaba que Natsu estaba con ella y nunca la iba a dejar sola y con eso en mente Lucy se relajó, sintió a Natsu arrastrar una carreta y pudo ver como la empujaba fácilmente, al llegar a ella se detuvo y la miró.

¿Lista?-le dijo ansioso y Lucy asintió con una sonrisa viendo como Natsu se transformaba en lobo como la primera vez que lo vio y sonriente se subió con cuidado a su lobo sujetándose de él y este con cuidado empezó a mover la carreta empezando el viaje, Lucy pudo escuchar los gritos de buena suerte de todos y ella con una mano alzada y una enorme sonrisa los despidió.

Natsu caminaba tranquilamente empujando sin ninguna dificultad la carreta con su pecho, mientras Lucy le acariciaba la cabeza de Natsu y admiraba el paisaje hermoso el cual Lucy nunca había visto en su vida y con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la cabeza de Natsu el cual con una sonrió bobamente al sentir el beso y de paso a sus hijos en su lomo.

Al divisar la entrada de la ciudad Natsu paró y Lucy entendió, se salió del lomo de Natsu con cuidado y este se transformó en hombre, Lucy le tendió la ropa para que se vistiera y al terminar de vestirse se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

Natsu arrastraba con facilidad la carreta con una mano mientras con la otra mano sus dedos estaban enredados en los dedos de Lucy, manteniendo sus manos unidas miraron en todas partes tiendas para comprar muebles y demás cosas, ellos dos no se limitaban a ver como las personas de aquella ciudad miraban sorprendidos como Natsu arrastraba la carreta con una sola mano tan fácilmente.

Encontraron una tienda de bebes y Natsu amarro la carreta aun poste, entro junto a Lucy y compraron trajes de animales tiernos como de colores diferentes, al igual que gorritos y zapatitos, al terminar con la ropa miraron diferentes tipos de muebles y cunas, se decidieron por dos cunas de madera barnizada de color claro con un dibujo de nube en la parte superior de la cuna y la otra de un sol en el mismo lugar.

Natsu las cargó y las dejó en la carreta al igual que la ropa dentro de una de estas, luego vieron los muebles y decidieron comprar uno grande y espacioso de color café oscuro y vieron unas cortinas muy lindas de diseño celeste con nubes blancas en distintas partes de la cortina, para luego ver peluches y demás cosas, al terminar de comprar Natsu las cargó en la grande carreta y con la misma facilidad volvieron a caminar ahora hacia la salida.

Al llegar al _centro_ pudieron notar como todos estaban conversando animadamente, otros reían y veían con una gota en su cabeza como Bachuss, la pareja de cana tomaba de un tarro de cerveza mientras esta solo tomaba un jugo enojada o tal vez celosa de no poder tomar cerveza como su pareja.

Estos al llegar a su cabaña, Natsu con cuidado empezó a adentrar las cosas hasta dejar la carreta vacía, y junto a Lucy empezaron a acomodar el cuarto, Lucy decía dónde y este lo colocaba en su sitio, hasta el punto en que solo les llevo unos minutos ordenar la habitación de sus hijos, Natsu cansado se sentó en uno de los peluches grandes en forma de oso que había comprado para satisfacer el fetiche de su mujer y esta ordenaba la ropita de sus hijos en el mueble, al terminar se sentó junto a su pareja cansada.

Ambos cansados se tomaron las manos y sonrieron, la habitación de sus hijos esta lista, todo acomodado a la perfección, ahora solo faltaban dos cosas, el nombre y que ellos nacieran.

Nee, Luce pensemos en nombres para nuestros hijos- le dijo sonriente y Lucy asintiéndole le habló.

Pues, que te parece si yo le pongo uno y tú al otro-le dijo a lo que este sonriente asintió.

¿Qué te parece Igneel?, es el nombre de mi padre fallecido- le dijo con una sonrisa pero en aquellos ojos verdosos pudo ver la tristeza de recordarlo.

Me parece muy lindo y tierno de tu parte Natsu, el primero que nazca se llamara Igneel ¿sí?-le dijo con un beso a lo que Natsu asintió besándola- yo estaba pensando en Haruhi que significa soleado y Ryu que significa dragón, ¿tu cual quieres?-le dijo a Natsu y este pensativo le dijo.

Am…ambos son muy bonitos luce, pero Ryu me gusta más-le dijo sonriente a lo que Lucy asintió sonriente.

Ahora solo faltaba una cosa y una muy importante, faltaban 4 meses para que sus hijos llegaran al mundo, y lo esperaban con ansias…

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo :D

Espero sus review!

Adiós.


	10. Recuerdos & nacimiento

_Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el NaLu viviría por siempre, espero y les guste mi historia… sin más que decir espero que disfruten mi historia…_

 _ **Capitulo anterior~**_

Ahora solo faltaba una cosa y una muy importante, faltaban 4 meses para que sus hijos llegaran al mundo, y lo esperaban con ansias…

 _ **La curiosidad me enamoró**_

Veía como Natsu estaba aún más atento con ella y eso le sacó una sonrisa tan tierna, le preguntaba siempre a ella que es lo que quería comer y él se lo traía, era tan tierno, siempre acariciándole la pancita y ante la mínima mueca que ella hiciera el preocupado iba para preguntarle si estaba bien, ya que Lucy Dragneel ya había cumplido los 9 meses y en cualquier momento nacerían sus hijos.

Lucy estaba acostada, ya era de noche y la mayoría de las familias estaban en sus cabañas como ella y Natsu, este estaba en el baño bañándose mientras ella lo esperaba acostada mirando al techo pensando.

Había vivido tantas cosas hermosas como felices, estuvo presente en el parto de la hija de Levy, era tan hermosa que no podía evitar sonreír aún más al recordarla.

Estaba atardeciendo aquella tarde, destellos azules como claros y rojos se veían en el cielo iluminándolo antes de que la noche entrara, Levy estaba conversando animadamente con Lucy sobre los nombres de su pequeña.

¿Qué tal Natsuki?¿ O Mizuki? También esta Sakura-le dijo emocionada Levy ante Lucy quien la veía de la misma forma.

Creo que es mejor Mizuki-le dijo sonriente ante Levy que se le brillaron los ojitos de felicidad.

Entonces te llamaras Mizuki pequeña-le dijo acariciándose su pancita pero de repente su cara de felicidad cambió por una de dolor y con un grito fuerte avisó a Gajeel quien estaba a pocos metros de ella, este al escucharla rápidamente la tomo en brazos y se dirigió hacia la cabaña mini hospital.

Wendy quien escuchó el grito de Levy rápidamente corrió hacia su mini hospital y prendió las maquinas necesarias y preparó todo, abrió la puerta con rapidez y con un grito pidió que las mujeres solteras la ayudaran y tres corrieron junto a Levy quien estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas llorando por el dolor.

Gajeel-kun tienes que esperar aquí al igual que los demás-le gritó corriendo hacia una de las habitación para entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Los minutos pasaban y Lucy estaba emocionada y feliz apretando la mano de Natsu el cual sentía que en cada grito que Levy producía esta le apretaba la mano con fuerza.

Hasta que un dulce y melodioso llanto de bebe sonó con fuerza y ante eso el nervioso de Gajeel corrió lo más rápido que sus pies pudieron y al entrar se encontró con una escena tan amorosa que no pudo dejar de verla.

Levy sostenía a su bebe con cuidado y cariño, entre sus brazos una pequeña la miraba curiosa, unos ojos rojos como la sangre se podían apreciar y de su cabecita pequeños pelitos negros se podían ver, aquella pequeña era idéntica a Gajeel y este no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar de felicidad al ver como uno de sus hijos se parecía a él y no tanto a Levy.

Wendy tomó con cuidado a la bebe y la limpió y vistió con un conjunto naranjo muy lindo, para luego tendérsela a Gajeel quien la recibió con cuidado, esta miraba a su padre con las manitas tendiéndolas hacia él y este sonriente le tendió un dedo del cual ella agarró curiosa, los hijos de ambos llegaron y pudieron conocer con felicidad a su pequeña hermana.

Mizuki Redfox MacGarden…bienvenida a la familia-dijo suevamente Levy mirando con amor a Gajeel quien no paraba de mirar a su hija.

Todos se fueron para darle privacidad a la familia, Natsu feliz y emocionado acariciaba el vientre de Lucy la cual no paraba de sonreírle.

Un ruido en la entrada de su habitación la hizo despabilarse y se río al ver como Natsu se había caído por el agua que este botaba.

Natsu sonrojado pero divertido trato de pararse sujetándose de la pared y con cuidado caminó hacia su ropero no antes sacarle la lengua a su mujer que divertida se reía de él.

Se secó y se cambió tranquilamente, al estar listo saltó hacia la cama y rebotando abrazo a Lucy encima del vientre, ella al tranquilizarse sonrió divertida a Natsu y este la imitó, se dieron un beso que se cortó por un quejido de Lucy, Natsu la miró preocupado y está cada vez se quejaba más, hasta que soltó un fuerte grito y agarrándose del vientre miró a Natsu desesperada.

Este entendiendo, se cambió en un instante y poniéndose los zapatos rápidamente fue donde Lucy quien se trataba de parar pero no podía por el dolor, este sin pensarlo la tomó en sus brazos y saliendo jadeante de su cabaña con un grito desesperado se hizo escuchar por todo _el centro._

Wendy!-gritó y pudo ver como esta corría hacia el mini hospital este entró rápidamente dejando a Lucy en la silla de ruedas que Wendy le tendía, vio como esta le gritaba a las solteras que siempre le ayudaban y estas no tardaron en aparecer como todos sus amigos.

Este caminaba de lado a lado tembloroso, no paraba de pensar ¿y si ella moría al dar luz? No podía, no podría vivir sin ella, simplemente no podría, ¿y si sus hijos no nacen sanos? Natsu no paraba de pensar en eso y caminando de un lado a otro fue detenido por uno de sus amigos.

Tranquilo Natsu todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo-le dijo Gray su mejor amigo le sonreía transmitiéndole seguridad y de un momento a otro se escuchó el llanto de un bebe y después de dos segundos escuchó el llanto de su otro bebe, corriendo sin pensarlo en la habitación que estaba Lucy la vio.

La vio vivía con sus dos bebes en sus brazos, sudada y cansada pero sonriente ante todo, el no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad y al acercarse pudo ver como ella lloraba igual que él, sus hijos estaban ambos sanos y con una sonrisa los acaricio a ambos con cuidado.

Wendy con cuidado tomó a uno y lo limpió y lo vistió con un atuendo rojo para tendérselo a Natsu el cual gustoso lo aceptó y mirándolo con sumo cuidado pudo ver con orgullo como este tenía su cabello rosado y esos ojitos que lo miraban curioso eran de un color jade iguales a los de él.

Igneel Dragneel Heartfilia-le dijo al bebe y Lucy sonrió ampliamente.

Wendy le tendió el segundo bebe a Lucy con un conjunto dorado y pudo ver que el pequeño era rubio de ojos verdes jade como Natsu y esta sonriente y llorosa le dijo a los bebes cariñosamente.

Bienvenidos a la familia Igneel y Haruhi Dragneel Heartfilia-les dijo feliz.

Todos veían la escena felices de que la familia de Natsu por fin se haya completado y ahora su jefe tenía una familia amplia y hermosa.

Lucy cansada se recostó y le tendió él bebe a Wendy quien lo tomó y lo dejó en una incubadora para que estos descansen y Natsu dejó a su hijo mayor en la otra incubadora y este sin dejar de mirar a sus dos hijos los acariciaba tiernamente de sus diferentes tonos de cabello.

Es raro ver a gemelos diferenciarse por sus colores de pelo, pero sus rostros son iguales y sus ojos igual, aun no me explico cómo es que tienen diferentes tipos de pelo-le dijo a Natsu acariciándole la pancita a Haruhi.

No lo sé, pero uno es como Lucy y el otro es como yo-le dijo divertido pero con la vos cargada de amor-aun si tienen diferencias los amare como nunca-le dijo sonriente a lo que Wendy le imitó.

Lucy se despertaba poco a poco y pudo ver como aún seguía en la habitación donde nacieron sus hijos, con una sonrisa miró a Natsu quien en una silla tomaba las manitas de sus dos hijos durmiendo.

Esta se incorporó y pudo ver a Wendy entrando despacio a la habitación y al verla se dirigido inmediatamente a ella.

¿Cómo te sientes Lucy?-le dijo suavemente al ver como los bebes y Natsu dormían y sonrió ante la imagen.

Mejor que ayer, tengo ganas de bañarme-le dijo un poco adolorida al incorporarse por completo sentándose en la silla mirándola de frente.

Ven Lucy, aquí hay un baño con una ducha, puedes bañarte hay si deseas-le dijo sonriente mostrándole el baño a lo que Lucy asintió.

¿Me arias un favor? Ya que ayer vine con pijama ¿podrías ir a mi cabaña y buscarme ropa?, no quisiera pedirle a Natsu después de verlo así-le dijo suavemente mirando con amor a Natsu.

Bien, no te preocupes, te traigo la ropa en un instante-le dijo para luego voltearse y dirigirse a la cabaña Dragneel Heartfilia.

Lucy se adentró al baño, despojándose de la bata de hospital que Wendy le había pasado quedándose desnuda, se tocó el vientre ahora plano con cuidado y se metió en la ducha, luego de unos minutos al estar en el agua tibia sintió que alguien entraba.

Te deje dos toallas en el ropero junto a tu ropa Lucy, te espero en la habitación-le dijo para luego irse y cerrar la puerta.

Al terminar, se secó y vistió el conjunto que Wendy le había traído, un vestido rosado pastel que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas un poco ajustado en sus curvas junto a unas sandalias de color blanco con enredaderas hasta sus tobillos.

Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Wendy y su familia, al llegar Natsu ya estaba despierto tomando a ambos pequeños en sus dos brazos los cuales aún seguían durmiendo, Natsu al verla se sonrojo y con una sonrisa lujuriosa se acercó a los labios de la sonrojada Lucy.

Que guapa estas luce-le dijo en un susurro a lo que Lucy se estremeció.

Bien Lucy escucha con mucha atención-le dijo Wendy carraspeando un poco, Lucy tomó a Igneel en sus brazos y se dirigió a Wendy-no pueden tener relaciones hasta los 40 días, ya que puedes quedar embarazada nuevamente dentro de esos 40 días, además los bebes solo tomaran la leche materna y no te preocupes si los bebes cambian de forma de repente, aun no controlan el intercambio de especie por lo que a veces se transformaran en cachorros y luego en bebes-le dijo Wendy sonriendo a los bebes a lo que ambos padres asintieron sonriendo-bueno si gustan pueden volver a sus hogares chicos-les dijo con una sonrisa y estos devolviéndosela, se tomaron de las manos y ambos salieron del mini hospital, al salir ambos sonrientes pudieron ver como sus amigos se acercaban a ellos conociendo a sus hijos.

Y ahora comenzaba la aventura entre Lucy y Natsu, criarlos no sería nada fácil pero darían todo por ver como sus hijos crecerían día tras día, viendo sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer diente, sus primeras risas y sonrisas, sus primeros todo que ellos apreciarían por el resto de sus vidas.

Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, este es el penúltimo de esta historia y en unos segundos publicare el siguiente, gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Espero sus reviews!

Adiós :3.


	11. La curiosidad la enamoró

_Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el NaLu viviría por siempre, espero y les guste mi historia… sin más que decir espero que disfruten mi historia…_

 _ **Capitulo anterior~**_

Y ahora comenzaba la aventura entre Lucy y Natsu, criarlos no sería nada fácil pero darían todo por ver como sus hijos crecerían día tras día, viendo sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer diente, sus primeras risas y sonrisas, sus primeros todo que ellos apreciarían por el resto de sus vidas.

 _ **La curiosidad me enamoró**_

Años pasaron desde el nacimiento de los gemelos 6 para ser exactos, en ese tiempo ambos conocieron, aprendieron y pasaron por miles de momentos que Natsu y Lucy atesorarían hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Haruhi ten cuidado, Igneel no te tires encima de Nashi-le dijo Lucy quien embarazada de su 5° hijo miraba divertida a sus hijos quienes jugaban junto a su Natsu.

Luego de tener a sus gemelos ella aprendió como cuidarlos, alimentarlos, pasó por momentos inolvidables junto a su pareja y no cambiaría por nada todo lo que ha vivido.

Después de 3 años de haber tenido a sus gemelos tuvo una hija llamada Nashi, la cual era el calco de su padre pero los ojos los tenia café chocolate y después de 1 año tuvo a su 4° hija llamada Natsuki, la cual era idéntica a ella.

Todos jugaban tirándose sobre su padre el cual reía y les hacía cosquillas y estos corrían para que su padre no los atrapara mientras ella los miraba junto a Levy quien con su hijo recién nacido llamado Gale lo amamantaba.

Es hermoso ver como cada día crecen tanto-le dijo Lucy suavemente, no quería que crecieran nunca, pero el tiempo pasaba y cada vez sus gemelos crecían y crecían aún más.

Yo tampoco quiero que crezcan tanto, mi hijo ya tiene 12 años ¡está muy grande!-le dijo Levy mirando con amor a su 4° hijo.

La manada cada vez crece más-le dijo divertida como Lisanna con sus cuatrillizas corría a atraparlas junto a Bickslow y como laxus cuidaba a un bebe de tres años mientras Mira jugaba con sus mellizos.

Es impresionante como el tiempo pasa tan rápido –le dijo suavemente Levy mirando a todos.

Y es impresionante el aguante de cana al no tomar cerveza-le dijo Lucy quien estaba divertida mirando como esta miraba con recelo a Bachuss quien tomaba un tarro de cerveza mientras ella tomaba un jugo con su embarazo de 7 meses junto a dos niños idénticos a ambos jugando.

¡Sí!, aun no me creo que no tome ninguna pisca de cerveza a escondidas-le dijo vertida Levy riéndose junto a Lucy.

¿Sabes? Agradezco el pasado que tengo, ya que sin él no podría haber llegado hasta aquí y tener una gran familia junto a mi pareja, el haber vivido tantas maravillosas aventuras y conocer a tan buenos amigos-le dijo sonriendo con alegría a lo que Levy la imitó y la abrazó con cuidado.

¿Sabes? El que más lo agradece es Natsu, antes que llegaras era un lobo muy solitario y al ser raza pura su necesidad de proteger y de tener una familia lo agobiaba al ver como nosotros teníamos familia por lo que se pasaba los días enteros deambulando por el bosque como si estuviera buscando algo y de verdad me alegro que aquel día haya deambulado en el lugar donde estabas, aquel día en el que te encontró-le dijo con cariño Levy y Lucy la abrazo con cuidado pero llena de cariño hacia su amiga, al separarse se rieron al ver como Natsu estaba en el suelo y todos sus hijos lo aplastaban riéndose de él.

No me veo una vida sin él y sin mis hijos y mírame, voy a tener un hijo muy pronto-le dijo mirándose el vientre abultado de 8 meses llevando a su hijo quien se iba a llamar Haruki que _significa el brillo del sol._

Levy acarició suavemente el vientre de Lucy y notaron que Juvia venía con su tercer hijo de 2 años en sus brazos una pequeña llamada Nanami que _significaba 7 mares_.

Juvia se sentó junto a ellas y pudieron ver a la bebe de unos ojos celestes oscuros como los de Gray y su cabello como el de Juvia de un celeste muy hermoso.

Es hermosa-le dijo Lucy sonriéndole a la bebe quien las miraba curiosas abrazando a su mama quien solo reía ante lo tímida que era su hija, vieron como Gray iba hacia natsu junto a sus 2 hijos, Hiromi y Yukiko saltar sobre Natsu y este se tiró hacia Gray votándolo haciendo una guerra entre los dos por quien se podía paras mientras los niños se tiraban encima de los dos, era gracioso como los dos trataban de pararse y los niños se colgaban de ellos.

Las tres se rieron por lo infantiles que se veían y luego vieron como los hijos de Levy y Gajeel iban junto a estos y como Gray y Natsu se tiraban encima de él agregándolo al juego.

 _La vida era magnifica, era como un suplido que se llevaba todo lo malo del pasado para llegar lo bueno, y Lucy no podía dejar de sonreír, porque ella jamás se esperó ser la mujer de un hombre lobo y tener 4 hijos y uno en camino, su vida había dado miles de vueltas al haber conocido a Natsu ese día en el que escapó de su antigua casa, y agradecía enormemente el haber amado la curiosidad del bosque del cual vivía, porque simplemente_ _ **la curiosidad la enamoro…**_

Espero y les haya gustado esta hermosa historia :D

Nos vemos pronto.

Adiós.


End file.
